Harry Potter et si c'était vrai
by Isa Swan
Summary: Samantha Crue, une fan d'Harry Potter, découvre que tout est vrai, qu'Harry Potter existe, qu'elle est une sorcière et qu'elle va faire sa rentrée en même temps qu'Albus Potter. Découvrez leurs aventures. Prend en compte le Tome 7. EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou, avant tout, je publie cette fic' sur un autre site : . Donc ne vous inquiétez pas Samira6195 et Isa Swan sont une même_ personne : c'est à dire moi ^^

Bonne lecture

***

A une heure tardive, installés confortablement devant leur télé, Monsieur Michael Crue et Madame Alice Crue, ne se doutaient pas une seconde que cette soirée allait rester une des plus mémorables de leur vie, ils continuaient donc, en toute impunité, de regarder leur émission favorite.

Pendant ce temps à l'étage, leur fille, Samantha ( ou Sam comme elle préférait ) bien enfouie sous ses couvertures, relisait son livre préféré, Harry Potter, pour la énième fois.  
A 11 ans, Samantha était une jeune fille bien singulière. Bien que bonne élève, l'école l'ennuyait. Quant à sa vie, en un mot, elle la décrivait de monotone. Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle adorait : lire. En lisant, elle avait l'impression de s'échapper de son monde terne et ennuyeux, pour plonger, le temps d'un récit, dans un univers magique, cet univers auquel elle avait tant l'impression d'appartenir....

Tout à coup, la sonnette retentit dans la maison.

_-Qui cela peut-il bien être à cette heure là ? Fut la question que tous se posèrent._

Mme Crue alla ouvrir et elle resta stupéfaite à la vue de l'homme qui avait sonné - vous le seriez aussi si vous aviez vu, comment il était vêtu-.

_-Qui c'est ce zigoto ? Fut la première chose que pensa Mme Crue._

"L'inconnu" esquissa un sourire, on aurait dit qu'il lisait dans ses pensées -étrange, non ?-.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle demanda :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Bonsoir, dit-il, tout d'abord, désolé de vous déranger à cette heure tardive, je me présente, je suis le professeur Mc Kenzy, si je suis ici c'est parce que votre fille Samantha est inscrite à la prestigieuse école où j'enseigne...

Il s'interrompit, lui laissant le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Bon et bien, entrez ! s'exclama t-elle d'une voix abasourdie, nous allons en parler tous ensemble.

Puis elle s'écria à l'adresse de sa fille :

-Sam, ma chérie, descends, il y a quelqu'un pour toi !

Elle conduisit ensuite leur "invité" au salon et, sans laisser le temps à son mari de parler elle dit :

- Michael, je te présente le professeur Mc Kenzy, il dit que Sam est inscrite dans son école.

Alors que son mari allait poser des questions. Sam arriva :

-Man, suis là, squisspass ? S'exclama t-elle en regardant le Professeur Mc Kenzy.

-Monsieur, dit Alice, je crois que vous êtes le mieux placé pour répondre.

-Très bien, si je suis ici Samantha, commença t-il, c'est que, depuis ta naissance, tu es inscrite à l'école où j'enseigne, mais cette école est particulière,il se trouve que c'est l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Il s'interrompit, sous les regards ébahis des trois Crue...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : ****Réaction**

Samantha fut la première à se reprendre.

-Quoi ? Comment ? Mais ce n'est pas possible !? S'exclama t-elle abasourdie.

-Je crois qu'avant de commencer à tout t'expliquer, je devrais te donner ceci. Dit le Professeur Mc Kenzy en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Elle la prit et commença sa lecture :

**COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE **

_Directeur : Filius Flitwick_

Chère Mlle Crue,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard.

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er Septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, chère Mlle Crue, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Neville Londubat

Directeur-adjoint

A la fin de sa lecture, Samantha releva la tête. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux comment cela pouvait-il être possible, Harry Potter n'était qu'un livre ! Mais, et si c'était vrai ? Cette petite voix dans sa tête qui ne cessait de lui répéter cette phrase, l'a décida à poser une question.

-Euh excusez-moi Monsieur, mais tout ça, c'est dans Harry Potter et euh...Ha..Harry Potter, ce n'est qu'un livre, s'exclama t-elle d'une voix incertaine, ça n'existe pas .

-Absolument pas, commença le Professeur Mc Kenzy, en fait, nous -les sorciers- nous nous sommes rendus compte, que les jeunes sorciers nés moldus, une fois arrivés à Poudlard, étaient complètement perdus. Nous avons donc décidé d'engager un biographe pour raconter la vie d'un grand sorcier à partir de ses 11 ans. Harry Potter étant le sorcier le plus puissant existant, il a naturellement était choisi -comme vous l'aurez compris, Harry Potter existe-. De plus, ce livre a eu plus de succès que prévu, il a ainsi permis à de nombreux jeunes sorciers de se sentir mieux à leurs arrivés, en même temps, il ne nous fait courir aucun risque, car les moldus pensent tous que ce n'est qu'un livre, que ça n'existe pas- les pauvres, leurs vies doivent être bien tristes, s'ils ont perdu foi en la magie et c'est le cas pour la majorité d'entre eux-. D'ailleurs comme tu l'auras compris : J.K Rowling est une sorcière et toi aussi...

-M..mais ce n'est pas possible, balbutia Sam, je suis Sam, juste Sam Crue. (NDA : ça ne vous rappelle rien ? )

-Réfléchis, il ne c'est jamais rien passé d'étrange ou d'inexplicable autour de toi ? Demanda t-il.

Les trois Crue se regardèrent, encore. Ils pensaient tous à la même chose... Des choses étranges, ils y en avaient déjà eu plusieurs, mais ils n'y avaient jamais fait attention, n'avaient jamais fait le lien.

Comme le jour où le chien des voisins, qui avait mordu Sam, c'était soudainement coloré en vert de la tête aux pieds, ou celui où Sam était particulièrement en colère et que toutes les vitres autour d'elles avaient explosées.

- C'est bon, nous vous croyons, dirent-ils d'une même voix qui les fit sourire.

- Et pour le hibou, p..professeur ? Demanda Sam d'une petite voix.

- Je m'en chargerais, s'exclama t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Après leur avoir expliqué comment faire pour aller au chemin de traverse et sur la voix 9 3/4, il les quitta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : ****La baguette**

-Samantha, descends ma chérie ! S'exclama Mme Crue. Le dîner est prêt.

-Encore une seconde Man', je finis juste ma page...

Alice Crue soupira, c'était comme ça depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du Chemin de Traverse, sa fille était comme hypnotisée par ses livres.

A l'étage, Samantha venait juste de finir son exemplaire de : "Métamorphose pour les débutants".

Elle descendit donc dîner tout en pensant à cette journée merveilleuse qu'elle avait passée au chemin de traverse, mais plus particulièrement à ce que lui avait dit le vendeur de baguette : Ollivander...

**Flash Back**

-Vas-y, ma chérie, nous, nous t'attendons à l'entrée. Dit Mme Crue

Sam sourit à sa mère et son père -qui regardaient autour d'eux avec émerveillement et inquiétude- puis entra chez Ollivander.

-B...bonjour, bredouilla t-elle au vieil homme à l'aspect effrayant installé derrière son comptoir.

-Enchanté, Mlle...?

-Crue . Répondit-elle

-Nouvelle élève à Poudlard, vous venez pour une baguette, je présume ? Demanda t-il en souriant.

Elle hocha la tête

-Bien, approchez, voyons 27 cm, bois de saule et nerf de dragon, essayez ! Lui dit-il en lui tendant la baguette

Elle la prit, mais rien ne se produisit.

-Non, non ce n'est pas ça, dit le vendeur en lui reprenant la baguette et en lui en tendant une autre.

Mais là encore, rien ne se passa et pendant plus de 20 minutes, il lui donna diverses baguettes, cependant, aucunes ne semblaient lui convenir -n'oubliez pas que c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier et non l'inverse-.

Sam commençait à se décourager ce disant que finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas sorcière...

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, mais si.... ? Marmonna le vendeur, plus pour lui-même que pour sa cliente. Après tout autant essayer, dit-il en lui tendant une baguette.

A peine, l'eut-elle prise qu'une immense chaleur l'envahie.

Le vendeur, lui, la regardait d'un air ébahi, sans rien dire.

-Monsieur, vous allez bien ? Lui demanda Sam après un certain temps, en voyant qu'il ne disait toujours rien.

-Euh, oui c'est que cette baguette, commença t-il, est dans ce magasin depuis plus de 300 ans. Elle fait 25 cm, elle est en bois de saule et elle contient à l'intérieur un élément très rare : un cheveu de fée, mais d'après mes ancêtres, cette baguette ne peut-être possédée que par quelqu'un de très puissant, ce que vous êtes de toute évidence Mlle Crue, termina t-il en la fixant.

-Merci, dit Sam très surprise, combien vous dois-je ?

- 8 gallions, répondit-il en continuant de la fixer.

La jeune fille paya puis s'en alla retrouver ses parents, sans parvenir à chasser de son esprit ce que lui avait dit le vendeur.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Arrivée en bas -et après être sortie de ses pensées-. elle dîna tranquillement avec ses parents, en discutant de tout et de rien...

C'est fou ce qu'ils allaient lui manquer, pensa t-elle.

Puis avant de partir dans sa chambre, elle demanda :

-A quelle heure partirons-nous pour King Cross, demain ?

- 10 heures ma chérie, maintenant va dormir, une bonne nuit de sommeil te feras du bien, lui dit son père.

- Très bien, bonne nuit maman, bonne nuit papa, dit-elle en montant dans sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit ma chérie, dirent-ils en coeur.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se dit que ses parents avaient raison. Demain serait un nouveau jour.

Le premier jour de sa nouvelle vie...

***

J'espère que ça vous plait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : ****Ce n'est qu'un au revoir & Rencontre**

Alice Crue regardait sa fille avec affection. Elle était si belle quand elle dormait ! Et puis, elle lui ressemblait tant avec ses longs cheveux noirs et c'est yeux bleu ciel. Quand elle la regardait elle voyait un ange, son petit ange.

Mais malheureusement toute bonne chose avait une fin ! Aujourd'hui, sa petite fille âgée de 11 ans allée la quitter et elle ne la reverrait qu'à Noël.  
Résignée à cette idée - et sortant de sa rêverie-, Alice se décida à réveiller sa fille.

-Chérie, c'est l'heure, debout ! Lui dit-elle

- Encore un peu, man', s'il te plaît. Lui répondit Sam d'une voix ensommeillée .

- Désolé, mais si tu ne tiens pas à être en retard, debout ! Rétorqua Alice. Prépare toi et rejoins nous en-bas, je descends ta valise.

Après une rapide douche, Sam s'habilla. Avant de rejoindre ses parents, elle détailla sa chambre, après tout, elle n'y reviendrait pas avant Noël.  
Couverte de posters -principalement d'Harry Potter- du mur à l'origine blanc, on ne voyait presque rien. Son lit - comme tous ses meubles d'ailleurs- était d'un bleu-nuit presque noir. Pour finir elle regarda la photo posée sur sa table de nuit. La photo la représentait, elle, son père et sa mère. Émue , elle la glissa dans sa poche et descendit...

........................

-On est bientôt arrivés ? Demanda Sam pour la dixième fois.

- Presque, lui répondit son père avec patience, attends encore un peu.

Depuis une demi-heure environ, la famille Crue était en voiture. Enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à King Cross.

Arrivés devant les voies 9 et 10, ils se regardèrent avec une certaine gène mêlée de tristesse, le moment des au revoirs était arrivé.

C'est Michael qui se décida à rompre ce moment de silence.

- Allez Sam, il faut que tu y ailles où tu vas rater ton train. Tu nous manqueras, écris nous, dit-il.

- Vous aussi, vous me manquerais, leur dit Sam, dès que je peux, je vous envoie une lettre pour vous raconter ma rentrée.

Elle embrassa ses parents, puis reporta son intention sur les voies 9 et 10.

Le professeur Mc Kenzy lui avait dit : _-Marche tout droit et rapidement entre les voix 9 et 10 - et les livres disaient la même chose-. _

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pensa t-elle.

Puis une fois décidée, elle se mit à marcher puis à courir entre les voies 9 et 10 en fermant les yeux. Mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, un magnifique train se dressait devant-elle.

_-Voici donc le vrai Poudlard Express, pensa t-elle émerveillée. _

Elle monta dans le train et chercha un compartiment, tous était plein sauf un occupé par un garçon brun aux cheveux ébouriffés -qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un- et une fille rousse.

Elle frappa et entra.

-Bonjour, dit-elle, je peux me joindre à vous s'il vous plait, tous les autres compartiments sont pris.

La rousse et le brun acquiescèrent.

- Merci, s'exclama Sam, je m'appelle Sam, Samantha Crue et vous ?

- Je suis Albus Potter et voici Rose Weasley...

....................................


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : ****Poudlard Express & répartion part 1**

-Je connais vos parents, enfin leurs livres en tout cas, ravis de vous rencontrer ! S'exclama Sam avec un sourire.

- De même, répondirent Albus et Rose en lui rendant son sourire.

- Sinon, demanda Rose, dans quelle maison souhaiteriez-vous être ?

- Tout sauf Serpentard. Répondit Albus.

- Je ne sais pas trop, commença Sam, des maisons je ne connais que ce qu'en disent les livres, mais Serdaigle et Gryffondor me paraissent très bien. Et toi Rose ?

- Moi ? Ça m'est égal, du moment que ....

A ce moment là, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et un jeune blond aux yeux gris et à l'air timide entra.

-Bonjour, dit-il, je peux m'asseoir ? Il n'y a plus de place autre part ...

-Entre, tu t'appelles...?

- Scorpius, Scorpius Malefoy.

_- Je rêve, pensa Sam abasourdie, tous les enfants de mes héros préférés sont là..._

-Enchantée, s'exclama Rose, je suis Rose Weasley, le brun c'est Albus Potter et voici Samantha Crue. Dit-elle. Avant que tu n'arrives on parlait des maisons, dans laquelle voudrais tu être toi ?

- Mes parents étaient tous deux à Serpentard, mais moi, même si je sais que ça ne va pas plaire à mon père, je préférerais aller à Gryffondor, répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

_" Bonbons, sucreries et chocogrenouilles, s'exclama une voix, qui veut quelque chose ?"_

Les quatre compères se regardèrent d'un air affamé et sautèrent hors du compartiment à la recherche de la vendeuse.

Leurs sucreries achetées, ils rentrèrent dans leur compartiment en mangeant et discutant joyeusement.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau. Et un jeune garçon à l'allure hautaine entra.

-Tiens, tiens ! s'exclama t-il. Un Malefoy avec un Potter, une Weasley et une Sang-de-Bourbe, tu devrais avoir honte, que dirais ton père ?

- C'est toi qui devrais avoir honte, Zabini ! répondit hargneusement Scorpius, et maintenant sors d'ici tout de suite, si tu ne veux pas que je te lance un sort, dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

Zabini lui jeta un dernier regard noir et sortit.

-Merci Scorpius, dit Sam en souriant.

- Mais de rien, Répondit-il, Zabini n'est qu'un idiot que j'ai dû supporter, car son père est ami avec le mien et dont, soit dit en passant, je ne partage pas les idées sur les Sangs-Purs.

Ils discutèrent ainsi, joyeusement jusqu'au moment où, une voix rententie leurs annonçant l'arrivée prochaine à Poudlard. Ils mirent leurs robes de sorciers et se regardèrent d'un air stressé : ils allez bientôt être répartis !!!!!

Puis le train s'arrêta et les élèves descendirent. Devant eux, une immense femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard pétillant s'écriait :

- Les premières années par ici, montez dans une barque ...

- Vous la connaissez ? Demandèrent Scorpius et Sam en voyant qu'elle faisait signe à Albus et Rose.

- Oui, c'est Athéna, la fille d'Hagrid, un ami de nos parents ! S'exclama Albus, elle est très sympathique et elle est professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Venez on va lui dire bonjour !

Les quatre amis allèrent donc à la rencontre d'Athéna.

-Salut, Ath', s'exclama Rose, je te présente Scorpius Malefoy et Sam Crue, des amis...

Scorpius, sourit, elle avait dit ami ! Ils l'acceptaient donc, sans tenir compte de son père, pensa t-il heureux.

-Enchantée, dit Athéna à l'adresse de Sam et Scorpius.

Scorpius, Albus, Rose et Sam partagèrent leur barque avec Athéna avec qui ils discutèrent gaiement tout au long du voyage.

Mais soudain, ils aperçurent le château, il était magnifique, grandiose ! Les quatre amis affichèrentt un air mi-stupéfait mi-émerveillé sous le regard amusé d'Athéna.

Arrivé devant la côte, ils sautèrent des barques et Athéna frappa à la porte du château qui s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un homme au visage lunaire

-_Ça doit être Neville, pensa Sam, il ressemble à la description du livre._

Elle regarda ses amis, Rose et Albus souriait à l'homme -qu'ils avaient l'air de connaître- et Scorpius lui, le regardait avec curiosité.

- Merci Athéna, s'exclama l'homme, je m'en occupe maintenant. Suivez-moi les enfants.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall puis, guidés par celui qui deviendrait leur professeur, ils traversèrent l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une petite salle sûrement réservée aux premières années - à l'extrémité de la salle se trouvait une immense porte-.

-Bienvenu à Poudlard, commença l'homme, je suis le Professeur Londubat, le banquet va bientôt commencer, mais avant j'ai quelques petites _c_hoses à vous dire. En entrant dans la salle vous allez êtres répartis dans une des quatre maisons que sont : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Pouffsoufle. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, vous obtiendrez des points pour votre maison quand vous aurez de bons résultats, mais lorsque vous enfreindrez les règles, vous lui en ferez perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison ayant obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatres Maisons. Sur-ce entrons.

A ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit et les élèves rentrèrent dans une magnifique et immense salle. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues éclairées quatre longues tables autour desquelles des étudiants étaient assis. Au bout de la salle les professeurs -dont le Kenzy qui sourit à Sam lorsqu'il la reconnu - étaient assis autour d'une autre longue table. Au sommet, le plafond était invisible et parsemé d'étoiles.

Tous les premières années affichaient une expression béate et émerveillée.

- C'est magnifique, chuchota Sam à Rose, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit celle-ci, regarde là-bas, sur le tabouret !

Sam regarda le tabouret, dessus était posé un chapeau pointu, ou plutôt choixpeau, tout miteux qui se mit soudainement à chanter :

_Voici un peu plus de mille ans_

_Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringuant_

_Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers_

_Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_

_Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,_

_Poufsouffle la gentille vivait dans les chênes,_

_Serdaigle la loyale régnait sur les sommets,_

_Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._

_Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,_

_Le projet audacieux d'éduquer les élèves,_

_Ainsi naquit Poudlard_

_Sous leurs quatre étendards._

_Chacun montra très vite_

_Sa vertu favorite_

_Et en fit le blason_

_De sa propre maison._

_Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge_

_Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,_

_La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence_

_Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science_

_Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,_

_Tout ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,_

_Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,_

_Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._

_Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,_

_Ils choisirent leurs favoris,_

_Mais qui pourrait les remplacer_

_Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

_Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite_

_De me déloger de sa tête_

_Les quatre sorciers aussitôt_

_Me firent le don d'un cerveau_

_Pour que je puisse sans erreur_

_Voir tout au fond de votre coeur_

_Et décider avec raison_

_Ce que sera votre maison ! _

La chanson finit, sous les applaudissements et le professeur Londubat reprit la parole :

- A l'appel de votre nom, mettez le chapeau sur votre tête et asseyez vous sur le tabouret.

-Abicent, Emma !

Une petite fille blonde, sortit de la file et s'assit sur le tabouret.

- Serdaigle ! s'exclama le choixpeau après quelques instants.

La petite Emma courut pratiquement jusqu'à la table des Serdaigles, qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement.

Brictius, John fut envoyé à Serpentard et Bones, Julia à Poufsouffle.

Soudain, le professeur Londubat s'exclama :

-Crue, Samantha ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : ****Répartition partie 2**

..................

Soudain, le professeur Londubat s'exclama :

-Crue, Samantha

..................

Chancelante, Samantha s'avança vers le tabouret, prit le choixpeau et le posa sur sa tête.

-Difficile, très difficile, s'exclama alors une petite voix -dans sa tête-, je vois de l'intelligence, mais je vois aussi beaucoup de courage. Tu iras donc à GRYFFONDOR !!"

Ravie, elle retira le choixpeau et s'installa à la table des Gryffondor -qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement-.

La file des nouveaux était encore assez nombreuse et Sam regardait ses amis en croisant les doigts pour qu'ils la rejoignent.

Pendant ce temps, la Répartition suivait son cours Crusty, Mike fut envoyé à Pouffsoufle, Ding, Joahna à Serdaigle.

-Goyle, Vince

-SERPENTARD !!!

Le choixpeau envoya Londubat, Sonea à Pouffsoufle.

-Malefoy, Scorpius .

- GRYFFONDOR !!!!

Le sourire aux lèvres, Scorpius rejoignit Sam.

-MacMillan...Nott..Obsking, puis le professeur Londubat appela les noms qui commençaient par "P", Prince.. et enfin : Potter, Albus.

Aussitôt dans la salle se remplit de murmures, tels que _:" Elle a dit Potter ? LE fils de HARRY POTTER ? "  
_  
Albus, que cette agitation n'enchantait guère, se rendit sur le tabouret et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête

-GRYFFONDOR !!! S'exclama celui-ci.

La table des Gryffondor explosa en applaudissements et Albus rejoignit ses amis en attendant avec impatience que Rose se fasse répartir.

Les trois amis discutèrent gaiement jusqu'au moment ou M. Londubat s'exclama : Weasley, Rose.

-GRYFFONDOR !!

Pendant que cette dernière se rendait à sa table, la Répartition s'acheva avec le dernier élève : Zabini, Paul qui alla, sans surprises, à Serpentard.

Le professeur Londubat remporta alors le choixpeau et la liste des noms des élèves.

Soudain, Le directeur Filius Flitwick se leva :

-Mes chers élèves, bonsoir, dit-il, je suis heureux de vous accueillirent dans cette illustre école de sorcellerie qu'est Poudlard. Avant de vous laisser manger en paix, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire. Tout d'abord, je vous informe que la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite !  
Ensuite, je vous signale que la liste des objets interdits est accrochée au bureau de notre concierge M. Rusard. Voilà tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, je vous souhaite donc bon appétit.

A la table de Gryffondor, Sam regardait autour d'elle bouche bée, les plats étaient apparus tous seul dans son assiette, un vrai miracle.

Soudain, des dizaines de fantômes entrèrent dans la salle. A la table des Gryffondor, Nick-quasi-sans-tête se présentait aux Gryffondor qui le regardait mi effrayé-mi émerveillé.

- Délicieux, marmonna Albus en attrapant une autre cuisse de poulet.

-Doucement, Al', plaisanta Rose, on dirait que tu n'as jamais rien mangé.

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais suis tellement heureux d'être à ....

- Eh oh Al', Rosie, vous ne me présentez pas vos amis ?

- Si si, bien sûr ! lui répondit Albus, voici Samantha Crue et Scorpius Malefoy. Scorpius, Sam, voici James mon frère.

-Malefoy ? Répéta James

- Oui, mais il n'est pas comme son père, maintenant va voir ailleurs James, lui rétorqua sèchement Albus.

- Très bien, si tu me cherches, je suis avec Jasper, mais fais quand même attention à tes fréquentations. Lui dit James en s'en allant.

- Il y a pas de risques que je te cherche, marmonna tout bas ALbus, désolé pour mon frère Scorpius.

- T'inquiète pas, j'y suis habitué, lui répondit celui-ci.

_"Les premières années, par ici ."_

- Dites, les amis, on devrait suivre la préfète Victoire, elle nous appelle, intervint Sam.

Les quatre compères se levèrent -en même temps que tous les premières années- et rejoignirent le préfet.

Ils parcoururent une distance qui leur sembla interminable et arrivèrent devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

-Circus Magnolitus, s'exclama Victoire. Retenez le bien, c'est le mot de passe, dit-elle aux premières années.

Ils entrèrent alors dans une très jolie salle à l'allure plus qu'accueillante.

Victoire leur montra le dortoir des garçons et celui des filles et, les quatre amis -épuisés- se séparèrent, se donnant rendez-vous le lendemain matin dans la salle commune.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : ****Beuglante & Tout commence & Premier jour de cour **

-Sam, debout, c'est le matin !

-Laisse-moi dormir maman, répondit Sam.

-Ce n'est pas ta mère, c'est moi, Rose.

-Hum, murmura Sam, désolé Rose, je me croyais chez moi, c'est que j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à réaliser ce qu'il m'arrive.

En guise de réponse, Rose lui sourit.

Samantha regarda autour d'elle, leurs deux camarades de dortoir : Alise Obsking et Catherine Mc Fleury étaient déjà descendues. Elle se leva donc et entreprit de se préparer.

Quinze minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes filles, lavées et habillées, rejoignirent leurs amis, qui devaient sûrement les attendre dans la salle commune.

Effectivement, les deux garçons étaient bels et bien là, discutant joyeusement devant la cheminée.

-Enfin là, on vous attend depuis un quart d'heure, plaisanta Scorpius lorsqu'il les vit.

-Que veux-tu ? Sam est une vraie marmotte, lui répliqua Rose.

- Ce n'est pas tout mais, si on allait manger ! Les interrompit Samantha -qui désirait surtout changer de sujet-.

Ensemble les quatre compères franchirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle - Albus étant passablement énervé, car durant le trajet, beaucoup d'élèves s'arrêtèrent sur son passage en chuchotant : " Regarde, le voilà le fils Potter" -, arrivés là-bas, ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor.

Ils mangèrent un déjeuner délicieux, le courrier arriva et, un hibou grand Duc vint se poser devant James -qui était installé à côté de son ami Jasper et de son frère-.

- Je suis abonné à la Gazette du Sorcier, expliqua James en voyant le regard interrogateur de son frère .

Il prit alors le journal et commença sa lecture, mais au fur et à mesure son visage se décomposait.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Demanda Albus, inquiet en voyant le visage de son frère.

Ce dernier, lui passa le journal et Albus commença sa lecture à haute voix.

**MEURTRE INQUIETANT, A LONDRES...**

_Hier soir, aux alentours de neuf heures, la brigade des aurors commandée par le célèbre Harry Potter (voir biographie page 9 ) fut appelée en urgence au 89 standing Prinston à Londres pour causes inconnues. Arrivés au 89 standing Prinston, les aurors furent sauvagement attaqués par une bande masquée, il y a eu quelques blessés légers, mais aucune perte n'est -heureusement- à déplorer du côté des aurors. Malheureusement, en entrant dans la maison du 89 standing Prinston, nos aurors découvrirent le cadavre d'une __pauvre femme, vraisemblablement tuée d'un Avada kedavra. Rappelons-nous chers lecteurs que ce sort n'a plus été utilisé depuis la Grande Guerre. Qui était cette femme ? Qui lui en voulait autant ? Et surtout cette bande était-elle composée de "mangemorts" ? C'est pour répondre à toutes ces questions que nous attendons donc, avec impatience les résultats de l'enquête. _

La lecture finit, Albus et James sortirent rapidement poster une lettre à leur père afin d'avoir des nouvelles.

Puis, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils revinrent et le professeur Londubat commença à distribuer les emplois du temps. Arrivés devant Albus et James et voyant leurs mines préoccupées, il dit tout bas :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants, votre père sait ce qu'il fait.

- On lui a envoyé une lettre, lui répondit Albus, pour en savoir un peu plus.

- Vous avez eu raison, maintenant, ne pensez plus à ça et concentrez vous plutôt sur votre première journée de cours, s'exclama leur professeur, d'ailleurs James, c'est dans mon cours que tu commences, dit-il en s'en allant.

- Une heure de botanique avec les Poufsouffle, pour commencer la journée, il y a pire ! S'exclama James à l'adresse de Jasper. Albus j'y vais j'ai des choses à régler avant les cours, reprit James à l'adresse de son frère, Rose, Sam et Scorpius, dit-il après un moment d'hésitation pour Scorpius, au revoir.

Ces paroles prononcées, il sortit en compagnie de Jasper.

-Neville..enfin la professeur Londubat à raison, parlons d'autre chose. Vous avez vu, on commence avec un double cours de métamorphose avec le ..... Commença Albus.

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, un hibou venait à nouveau d'arriver déposant une enveloppe d'un rouge vif, devant un Scorpius complètement affolé.

- Qu'est ce que ....?! S'exclama Sam, mais elle s'interrompit, elle venait de comprendre, c'était une beuglante, pauvre Scorpius !

- Tu ferais mieux de l'ouvrir , lui conseilla Rose, compatissante.

Tremblant, Scorpius prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Quelques instants plus tard une voix effrayante sortie de l'enveloppe.

..NON MAIS QUELLE HONTE !!! J'AI APPRIS PAR LE FILS ZABINI QUE TU TE TROUVAIS A GRYFFONDOR, CETTE MAISON DE TRAITRES !! MAIS TE TROUVER A GRYFFONDOR N'EST PAS ASSEZ POUR TOI ?? TU DOIS EN PLUS COTOYER LE FILS POTTER, LA FILLE WEASLEY ET UNE SANG-DE-BOURBE D'APRES CE QUE J'AI APPRIS. JE TE CONSEILLE DE NE PAS REVENIR AU MANOIR AVANT LES VACANCES D'ETE . TU ES LA HONTE DE LA FAMILLE SCORPIUS DRAGO MALFOY. !!!

Puis la voix de Drago Malefoy, s'estompa et l'enveloppe prit feu.

Alors, la plupart des élèves présents "explosèrent de rire" et les professeurs durent réclamer le silence. - Le pauvre Scorpius quant à lui, se tassa sur sa chaise-.

- Scorpius, ça va? Demanda Albus pour rompre le silence.

-Oui, Oui, lui répondit celui-ci d'une voix qui trahissait son émotion, mon père à juste eut une réaction plus excessive que je pensais. Nous devrions peut-être aller en métamorphose.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la Grande Salle et se rendirent devant la salle de métamorphose. Ils étaient un peu à l'avance et le professeur de Métamorphose n'était pas encore arrivé.

Ils l'attendirent donc en discutant.

Mais soudain, une voix désagréable apostropha Scorpius :

-Dit, Scorpius, s'exclama cette voix, ton père avait bien raison, tu n'es qu'un traître, un ....

Scorpius s'apprêtait à répondre, mais ses amis furent plus rapides que lui.

-Un mot de plus Zabini et je te jure que ta mère ne te reconnaitra plus, commença Albus en sortant sa baguette.

- Et tu crois que j'ai peur ? Lui répondit Zabini qui sortit lui aussi sa baguette.

- Je suis sûr que ton père est dans ceux qui on attaqués le 89 standing [...], lui dit Sam

- Et alors, sang-de-bourbe?" Répliqua Zabini

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu, s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Rose, Albus et Scorpius en pointant tous les trois leur baguettes sur Zabini.

Mais ils ne purent rien faire, car au même moment leur professeur arriva.

Et contre toute attente, c'est le coeur léger que Scorpius entra en salle de métamorphose.

_-Finalement, songea t-il, la Beuglante de son père avait peu d'importance, lui, il avait autre chose, des amis, car bien qu'ils ne les connaissent que depuis peu de temps, il en était sûr, c'étaient de vrais amis, qui n'avaient pas hésité à le défendre ..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : ****Premier cours (part 2)**

En entrant, Albus, Rose, Scorpius et Sam, allèrent s'asseoir au premier rang.

Une fois tous les élèves assis, le Professeur Mc Kenzy commença son discours.

- Chers élèves, bonjour, dit-il, comme vous l'avez compris je suis le professeur Mc Kenzy. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la métamorphose, qui est une des formes les plus complexes de la magie. Voilà pourquoi j'exige de vous un minimum de concentration durant mes cours. N'est-ce pas Mesdemoiselles Nott et Link ?

Les deux jeunes filles de Serpentard, qui, la seconde précédente étaient en train de parler, se tassèrent dans leurs chaises en voyant le professeur Mc Kenzy les fixer.

Voyant qu'elles s'étaient arrêtées de parler, le Professeur Mc Kenzy poursuivit :

-Bien, continua t-il, aujourd'hui, vous allez essayer de changer cette allumette en aiguille, comme cela.

Le professeur prit sa baguette, la pointa sur son allumette et murmura : Aiguillex ! . Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, une magnifique aiguille argentée apparut.

Tous les élèves avaient une allumette devant eux et commencèrent à essayer de la changer en aiguille.

Sam se décida à commencer, elle pointa sa baguette sur l'allumette et s'exclama nettement :

-Aiguillex !

Aussitôt, une très belle aiguille apparut devant elle.

_-J'ai fais de la magie, songea t-elle ébahie._

Le professeur Mc Kenzy la félicita et accorda 12 points à Gryffondor pour cette exploit - tous ça sous les regards dégoutés de la plus part des Serpentard, Sam crut entendre le mot Sang-de-Bourbe-.

Rose, quant à elle, y arriva au deuxième essai et fit gagner 10 points à sa maison. Albus et Scorpius, eux, y arrivèrent, mais vers leur 10 ème essai.

Ainsi, le premier cours se termina avec plus de la moitié des élèves qui n'avaient pas réussi à changer leurs allumettes en aiguilles.

-Pour le prochain cours, s'exclama le Professeur Mc Kenzy, exercez-vous à cet exercice.

Les élèves sortirent donc, se rendant à la grande Salle pour déjeuner.

Les quatre compères, allèrent à la table des Gryffondor, où James s'adressa à Scorpius.

-J'aiapprispourlabeuglanteetjesuisdésolédecequejet'aidislepremierjour. Dit-il rapidement

-Euh, je n'ai rien compris, tu peux répéter ? Lui demanda ce dernier.

-J'ai dit, j'ai appris pour la beuglante et je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit le premier jour.

Scorpius sourit et s'exclama :

- Pas grave, c'est oublié.

Albus quant à lui, regardait son frère d'un air ébahi.  
_-James, qui s'excuse, c'est du jamais vu ! Pensa t-il._

Mais il eut l'intelligence de ne rien dire, pour ne pas "détruire la bonne volonté" de son frère.

-Sinon, leurs demandèrent James et Jasper -qui venait d'arriver-, votre premier cours, c'était comment ?

-Plutôt bien, le Professeur Mc Kenzy est très doué. S'exclama Sam.

- Et ces cours sont très intéressants, compléta Rose.

- Elles disent ça, car elles ont réussit à changer leurs aiguilles rapidement et qui leurs à donné des points, dit Albus.

Sam porta son intention sur le professeur Mc Kenzy, portant une robe noire, il avait des cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval et il discutait avec le professeur Londubat. Se souvenant d'une chose, elle reporta son intention sur ses amis.

-Dîtes, s'exclama t-elle, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me conduire à la volière, j'ai préparé une lettre pour mes parents, je voudrais la leur envoyer.

- Je t'y ramène, s'exclama Albus.

- Je viens aussi, j'ai une lettre pour mes parents. S'exclama à son tour Rose

- Ba, alors je vous accompagne, ajouta Scorpius lui aussi

Ils traversèrent un long couloir et arrivèrent à la volière.

- Vous allez avoir un choc en rentrant, les prévint Albus.

En effet, lorsqu'ils entrèrent Rose, Scorpius et Sam furent stupéfaits.

La pièce était rayonnante de clarté et des centaines de hiboux étaient perchés partout dans la salle.

Sortant de leurs rêveries Sam et Rose prirent chacune un hibou et accrochèrent leurs lettres avant de leur chuchoter leurs destinations. Puis, les hiboux s'en allèrent.

Soudain, Scorpius, s'exclama :

-Vite, dépêchons-nous ou on va être en retard en potion !

C'est en courant que les quatre amis se rendirent en cours de potion. Où ils arrivèrent juste à l'heure. Pendant leur cours, ils durent préparer une potion contre les boutons. Leur professeur, M. O'brien directeur de la maison Serpentard était plutôt compétant, mais avait tendance à favoriser Serpentard.

Pour finir, ils se rendirent en histoire de la magie, cours qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serdaigles, où, la moitié des élèves ne purent résister à la voix soporifique de leur professeur-fantôme M. Binns et s'endormirent. Mais Sam et Rose, elles, tinrent bon et prirent des notes -que la majorité de leur classe vint leur demander par la suite -.

Enfin la journée fut finit et les quatre amis se rendirent à la grande Salle pour diner.

Le diner terminé, Albus, Rose, Sorpius et Sam se rendirent tous dans leur salle commune. Puis, se dire au revoir et se donnèrent rendez-vous dans la salle commune pour le lendemain matin . Ils se séparèrent et allèrent dans leur dortoirs, où, épuisés ils s'endormirent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : ****Bal & Alliance du Dragon**

A Poudlard, les jours passèrent rapidement, en effet, avec tous leurs cours Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Sam ainsi que toutes les autres premières années ( A Gryffondor chez les premières années nous pouvons citer : Les jumeaux Jonhs et Mark Flyth chez les garçons, Alise Obsking et Catherine Mc Fleury chez les filles) n'avaient pas le temps de s'ennuyer !

Ils avaient :

-Métamorphose avec le Professeur Mc Kenzy, Directeur de la maison des Serdaigle, ses cours étaient de l'avis général excellents.

-Astronomie avec le professeur Sinistra qui - comme s'amusait à le dire Albus- était vraiment sinistre.

-les Sortilèges, enseignés par le Professeur Cartwright, qui était aussi directeur des Poufsouffle, avec lui, les cours rimaient avec humour.

-La DCFM qui leur était enseignée par , une jeune femme extrêmement douée. Ces cours aussi, étaient attendus impatiemment par la majorité des élèves.

-La Botanique, enseignée par le Professeur Londubat, directeur des Gryffondor. Celui-ci était vraiment un excellent enseignant, patient et attentif.

-Histoire de la magie, avec le soporifique professeur-fantôme .

-Les Potions enseignées par le professeur O'Brien directeur des Serpentard qui avait une tendance à favoriser sa propre maison.

- N'oubliions pas Rusard junior, le fils secret de Rusard senior qui, un beau jour était venu retrouver son père. Lui apprenant être son fils caché - c'est toute une histoire, je ne m'éterniserais donc pas dans les détails, sachez juste que son fils lui, était sorcier et, qu'à la mort de son père il prit sa place comme concierge. Il était aussi antipathique que son père et prenait plaisir à "martyriser" les plus jeunes -.

Sérieuses, Sam et Rose étaient les premières de leur année. Scorpius et Albus eux aussi, avaient du potentiel, mais ils préféraient s'amusaient. Sans surprises, Albus excellait en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Scorpius lui, malgré le favoritisme du Professeur O'brien pour sa maison, était très doué en potions.

Les quatre compères firent aussi de nouvelles connaissances, telle : Sonéa Londubat, la fille de Neville qui, comme son père semblait avoir un don pour la botanique.

Durant ce temps là, Sam et Rose, elles, correspondaient régulièrement avec leurs familles... Scorpius lui, n'avait personne à qui envoyer de lettre, il était fils unique et ses parents le rejetaient. Albus (ainsi que son frère James), lui, attendait avec impatience la lettre de son père.

Malgré tout, plus le temps passait, plus l'amitié liant Scorpius, Albus, Rose et Samantha grandissait...

Et enfin, à la mi-septembre, la lettre tant attendu des frères Potter arriva, elle était très brève :

Mes chers fils,  
Désolé d'avoir été si lent à vous répondre, mais je suis débordé de travail. Concernant ces "attaques", je sais que vous vouliez en savoir plus, mais malheureusement, je ne peux rien vous dire. Secrets d'aurors ! Je ne puis dire qu'une chose, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fais.

Sur ce, au revoir, votre mère et moi, nous vous embrassons.

Ps: Albus, ta mère et moi sommes très fiers que tu sois à Gryffondor.

Les frères Potter, ne suivirent pas le conseil de leur père, car ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Mais bientôt, octobre arriva, apportant son flot de feuilles mortes avec lui...

Et, au matin du 1er octobre, en descendant dans la salle commune, Samantha eut la surprise de voir, devant le panneau d'affichage de sa maison, la quasi-totalité des Gryffondor réunis, qui regardaient le panneau d'un air ravi, les uns chuchotant des choses aux autres.

Curieuse, elle s'approcha. Sur le panneau d'affichage, une petite affiche annonçait :

**BAL D'HALLOWEEN**

Chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que pour Halloween, un grand Bal aura lieu au soir du 31 octobre.

Tous les élèves de la première à la septième année, y sont conviés. Et, pour l'occasion, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard est organisée le 2 octobre.

Déguisements obligatoires.

Cordialement, Filius Flitwick, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

_-Un bal, ça alors, songea Sam mi-ravie mi-stupéfaite_

-Oh Sam, tu es là ? Lui demanda une voix qu'elle reconnue comme étant celle d'Albus.

-Oui, je pensais au bal, tu sais avec qui y aller ?

-Hum, en fait, commença Albus étrangement gêné, je voulais te demander si tu veux bien y aller avec moi ?

-J'en serais ravie, lui répondit Sam en ramenant une de ses mèches de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.

Ils discutèrent parlant de tout et de rien, du bal et des cours, etc. Puis, ils furent rejoint, quelques instants plus tard, par Rose et Scorpius à qui ils apprirent la nouvelle du bal - et le fait qu'ils y allaient ensemble-.

La première journée d'octobre passa rapidement et le 2 octobre arriva.

Après avoir passé le contrôle rigoureux de Rusard junior, Rose, Sam, Albus et Scorpius sortirent du château et arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard à Pré-au-Lard. Puis, ils se séparèrent, Albus et Scorpius allant d'un côté, Rose et Sam de l'autre et avant de se quitter, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous une heure plus tard à Pré-au-Lard.

Sam et Rose, se rendirent dans une petite boutique appelée : _" Costumes en tous genres "_. Sam acheta une longue robe blanche d'ange ainsi qu'un auréole, car avec Albus, ils avaient convenus d'acheter leurs costumes dans le thème : Ange et Démon. Rose elle, acheta une longue robe Rouge-Noir avec des dents de vampires, car comme vous l'aurez compris, elle et son cavalier avaient décidé de s'habiller en vampires.

En sortant du magasin, Samantha se posa une question. Avide de connaître la réponse elle demanda :

-Avec qui tu vas au bal, Rose ?

Étrangement avant de répondre Rose rougit.

-Eh bien, avec Scorpius, répondit-elle.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Sam. Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu m'en parles ! Quand te la t-il demandé ?

- Hier soir, quand toi et Al' étiez à la bibliothèque, mais, dit Rose pour changer de sujet et en consultant sa montre, on devrait se dépêcher les garçons doivent nous attendre.

Elles se rendirent donc aux Trois Balais, où, effectivement elles trouvèrent les deux garçons qui les attendaient.

Ils discutèrent, burent quelques bierreaubeures -que, Sam, qui en goûtait pour la première fois, trouva délicieuses- et sortirent du pub, dans l'intention de se balader quelques temps à Pré-au-Lard.

Rose leur proposa d'aller dans la boutique de Farces et Attrapes que son père gérait avec son oncle Georges, ce qu'ils acceptèrent.

Mais, à mi-chemins, un grand "Bang" retentit. Et, tout à coup, une trentaine d'hommes masqués, portant des robes noires où l'on pouvait apercevoir un dragon surgirent, attaquant les passants de tous les côtés.

A leur tour Rose, Sam, Albus et Scorpius furent attaqués par un de ces hommes. Les quatre amis tentèrentt de riposter grâce aux sortilèges qu'ils connaissaient mais, l'homme était beaucoup trop fort. Scorpius reçut un " Stupéfix" de plein fouet. Rose, Al' et Sam eux, résistaient difficilement, mais ils n'avaient pas l'avantage. Puis, Sam reçut un "Expelliarmus" qui la désarma. Elle "plongea" pour récupérer sa baguette, dévoilant ainsi son avant-bras aux yeux de l'homme.

Sur son avant-bras, il y avait une marque, ou plutôt un dragon, oui un dragon dans un cercle de feu. En voyant cette "marque", l'homme écarquilla les yeux et s'écria :

- Elle est là, on l'a trouvée, venez.

Sam elle, ne se souvint que, qu'à se moment là tout devint noir autour d'elle...

***

-Voilà, elle se réveille", s'exclama une voix.

En effet, Samantha Crue, se réveillait. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle s'en était donc sortie ! Mais où étaient Rose, Scorpius et Al' ?

Inquiète pour ses amis, elle posa sa question :

-Où sont Scorpius, Al' et Rose ?

- Ici, lui répondit un homme en désignant les lits situés à l'extrémité de la pièce. Ils dorment.

-Mer.., commença Sam, mais elle s'interrompit.

Elle détailla l'homme qui lui avait répondu. Il était plutôt grand, avait des cheveux noirs en batailles, des yeux verts émeraudes, des lunettes et il avait une cicatrice en éclair sur le front. Enfin, il ressemblait beaucoup à Albus.

Stupéfaite, elle demanda :

-Vo..vous êtes Harry Potter ?

-Oui, lui répondit celui-ci avec un sourire. Et toi tu dois être Samantha Crue, l'amie de mon fils. Je suis ici pour enquêter sur ses "attaques", voici Allan Mc Guire et Markus Blint, deux de mes collèges aurors, ajouta t-il. Inutile de te présenter les professeurs: Londubat, Mc Kenzy et Flitwick. Pourrais-tu nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé quand vous êtes sortis du château ?

Sam acquiesça :

-Eh bien, après être arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, nous nous sommes séparés, Rose et moi sommes allées d'un côté, Albus et Scorpius de l'autre, pour acheter nos tenues de bal, ajouta t-elle en rougissant. Environ, une heure plus tard, nous nous sommes rejoints aux Trois Balais. Là, on a bu quelques bierraubeures et nous sommes sortis du pub. Rose nous a proposé d'aller à la boutique de Farces et Attrapes de son père et de son oncle. Mais, a mis-chemin, on a entendu un grand "BANG" et des hommes en noirs ont surgit, attaquant tous les passants. Un d'eux est venu s'en prendre à nous. Scorpius à reçu un "Stupéfix" et quelques instants plus tard, j'ai reçus à mon tour un "Expelliarmus". J'ai plongé pour récupérer ma baguette et ma manche s'est relevée. Là, l'homme a vu la marque sur mon bras et s'est mis à crier à ses "amis" : _-Elle est là, on l'a trouvée, venez._ Puis, je me suis réveillée ici.

-Tu as parlé d'une marque, s'exclama Harry intrigué. Peut-on la voir ?

Sam releva sa manche, dévoilant ainsi aux yeux de tous, le dragon dans un cercle de feu.

Harry pâlit, il ne dit rien, mais échangea un regard significatif avec les professeurs Londubat, Mc Kenzy et Flitwick.

Puis le directeur parla :

-Miss Crue, dit-il, merci de tout ce que vous nous avez appris, mais vous devrez remettre vos questions à plus tard, dit-il en voyant que Sam s'apprêtait à parler. Je dirais à Mme. Pompfresh de vous apporter une potion de Sommeil. Harry, vous pouvez renvoyer vos collègues au ministère pour qu'ils fassent leurs rapports. Mark (Mc Kenzy), Neville et Harry rendez-vous dans mon bureau dans une demi-heure.

Ainsi, tout ce que dit le directeur fut fait. Et Sam eut droit à une potion de Sommeil -mais elle la trouva si infecte, qu'elle n'en bu que la moitié-. Après avoir bu sa potion, Samantha sombra à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée...

***

Quelques heures plus tard, Sam se réveilla. Elle regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait plus personne. Rose, Albus et Scorpius dormaient. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait nuit noire, il devait être environ minuit.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit. Rapidement, elle se recoucha. Si les livres d'Harry Potter -ou autres- lui avaient appris une chose, c'était celle là : "C'est souvent lorsque la personne à qui on veut cacher quelque chose dort, que les gens qui veulent lui cacher des choses parlent".

Or, elle savait pertinemment qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un homme, qui alla s'installer près du lit d'Albus.

_-Ça doit-être son père, songea Sam._

Et, quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Un autre homme entra et s'exclama :

- Harry, je pensais bien te trouver, ici. Que faisais-tu ?

-Je réfléchissais, Neville, tu as entendu le récit de Samantha, tu sais comme moi ce que cela signifie. Tu étais là quand la prophétie a été faite, s'exclama tristement Harry.

-Oui, je le sais, l'Alliance du Dragon est de retour, répondit Neville sur le même ton. Si cette pauvre fille savait tout ce qui pèsent à présent sur ses épaules.

-Effectivement, Neville, effectivement, dit Harry songeur, mais elle le saura, bien assez tôt, maintenant que l'Alliance du dragon à ressurgit, rien ne sera plus pareil. Mais nous ne devrions pas en parler ici. Je dois rentrer maintenant, Ginny m'attends, je te contacterais, toi Mark (Mc Kenzy) et le Professeur Flitwick. Au revoir.

Sur ces mots, Harry Potter s'en alla. Il fut suivi quelques temps plus tard du Professeur Londubat.

Sam quant à elle, ne pouvait pas s'endormir, tout ce qu'elle avait entendu la troublait beaucoup trop.

Et, c'est avec toutes ces interrogations, que, quelques heures plus tard elle réussit enfin à s'endormir...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : ****Les vérités ne sont pas toujours bonnes à dire.**

Deux jours plus tard, les quatres amis sortirent de l'infirmerie et furent accueillis en véritable héros chez les Gryffondor.

Naturellement, Samantha raconta à ses amis tout ce qu'il s'était passé : _Ils avaient été attaqués par une "mystérieuse" Alliance du Dragon et une étrange prophétie concernant sûrement Sam avait été faite._

Albus, lui, fut effaré d'apprendre que son père était au courant mais qu'il ne leur disait rien. Ses amis durent le retenir à grands cris de ne pas envoyer de lettre à son père. En effet ils en étaient certains : si les adultes apprenaient qu'ils savaient, toutes les informations leurs seraient bloquées.

Les cours eux aussi reprirent et, pendant les cours de botanique et de métamorphose, Samantha ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager ses professeurs :

-Ils me cachent quelquechose, songea t-elle un jour, ils me cachent quelquechose de sans doute vital pour moi, mais ils ne me disent rien !

Les autres cours quant à eux se déroulaient banalement.

Bientôt, le 13 octobre, jour de l'anniversaire de Sam arriva.

Ce matin là, elle eut le plaisir de découvrir plusieurs cadeaux aux pieds de son lit.

Après que Rose lui eut souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, elles descendirent en transportant avec elles les cadeaux car Samantha voulait les ouvrir avec ses amis.

Comme à leur habitude, Al' et Scorpius les attendaient en bas - à cette heure-ci, la salle commune était quasi-vide, la plupart des élèves étant allés manger-.

Lorsqu'ils la virent, ils lui souhaitèrent chaleureusement un bon anniversaire.

-Alors, t'ouvres tes cadeaux ? Lui demanda Scorpius.

-Tout de suite.

Elle ouvrit d'abord le cadeau venant de ses parents, c'était un magnifique album photo, qui regroupait des photos d'elle et de ses parents. Sur la couverture, on pouvait lire: _" Ne nous oublies pas"_. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se rappela mentalement de leur envoyer une lettre de remerciements.

Elle ouvrit ensuite le cadeau de Rose, c'était un livre nommé :"L'histoire de Poudlard".

-Oh, merci Rose ! S'exclama Sam.

-Mais de rien, c'est ma mère qui me l'a conseillé. Lui répondit Rose.

Samantha s'empara ensuite du cadeau de Scorpius, c'était un livre intitulé :" Métamorphose pour les accrocs. Niveau 1 ".

Elle remercia Scorpius, car elle adorait la métamorphose.

Devant elle, il restait deux cadeaux. Elle ouvrit d'abord celui d'Albus. C'était une splendide robe de sorcière, sur laquelle ses initiales entremêlées : S & C, étaient brodées.

-Merci Albus, souffla t-elle ébahie, elle est si belle !

- De..de rien, bégaya celui-ci ravi que son cadeau lui plaise.

Elle prit ensuite le dernier cadeau qui lui restait. C'était un très vieux grimoire, sur lequel : Alliance du Dragon était gravé en lettres d'or.

Surprise, elle regarda ses amis, qui visiblement, se demandaient aussi qui lui avait envoyé ceci.

Elle chercha une note qui la renseignerait, mais tout ce qu'elle trouva c'était un parchemin sur lequel était écrit : Les vérités ne sont pas toujours bonnes à dire.

Elle resta ébahie, pendant quelques temps.

Ce fut, Rose qui rompit le silence :

-Vas-y, lis-le. Lui dit-elle.

Sam acquiesça et entreprit d'en faire la lecture à haute voix.

**ALLIANCE DU DRAGON **

_Pour remonter à l'origine de l'Alliance du Dragon, il faut remonter aux origines de Poudlard.__Bientôt l'action de cette Alliance commandée par Elawney devint telle, que Gryffondor se crut obliger d'intervenir._

Peu de gens savent, qu'au départ les fondateurs étaient au nombre de cinq. Il y avait : Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Sepentard, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle ainsi qu'Elawney Dragon.

Gryffondor prônait le courage, Serpentard la ruse, Poufsouffle le fait d'être loyal, Serdaigle la sagacité et Dragon lui, prônait la puissance, lui-même étant un grand devin, il ne prenait dans ses "rangs" que ceux qui possédaient des pouvoirs "dignes", selon lui.

D'après ce que nous savons, Serpentard et lui furent très amis.  
Et, bizarrement, aucun enfant né-moldu ne fut jamais accueillis chez les Dragons. (Comme chez les Serpentard d'ailleurs. Certains pensent même que ce fut Dragon qui insuffla à Salazar sa haine des moldus.)

Dragon qui était relativement paranoïaque, créa sa salle commune dans une pièce qui apparaissait que quand on en avait besoin. Pour y entrer il suffisait de penser : "Chez les Dragon".

Mais l'entente aux demeurant cordiale des cinq fondateurs ne dura pas longtemps...

Dragon s'était donné pour mission de purifier l'école des nés-moldus et bientôt trois des fondateurs : Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor le contraignirent à quitter l'école, ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser tyranniser les élèves !

Salazar lui aussi, faillit s'en aller ce jour là, mais Elawney le persuada de rester, pour continuer la "tâche". Chose assez vaine quand on y pense, car Serpentard s'en allez de lui-même quelques années plus tard en laissant derrière lui un cadeau empoisonné.-Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire !-

A sa sortie, Elawney se lança dans des activités si maléfiques que les autres fondateurs détruisirent toutes traces de sa participation à Poudlard.

Et c'est ainsi que pour tout le monde les fondateurs furent quatre...

En effet, à sa sortie disons "prématurée" de l'école, Elawney Dragon créa L'Alliance du Dragon. Cette organisation avait pour but de "purifier" le monde des moldus, ainsi que de faire d'Elawney le maître du monde.

Au cour d'un combat singulier, Gryffondor le battit et Elawney mourut quelques temps plus tard de ses blessures. Et ce fut cette raison qui poussa réellement Salazar a quitter l'école.

Peu de temps avant sa mort Elawney fit une prédiction :

-Quelques années après la grande guerre qui aura lieu dans environ mille ans, dit-il, l'Alliance ressurgira. Son destin elle accomplira et le monde purifié sera...

Sa lecture finie Samantha s'interrompit.

-Ba au moins, maintenant on est renseigné. S'exclama Albus.

- Juste sur l'Alliance , lui objecta sa cousine, sur la prophétie on ne sait toujours rien.

- Ce qu'on a apprit sur l'Alliance est assez extraordinaire, s'exclama Scorpius, Poudlard a eu cinq fondateurs, vous vous rendez compte ?

- C'est clair, ce Elawney : un vrai timbré ! Purifier l'école et puis quoi encore ! S'écria Sam indignée. Le reste du livre détaille les buts, coutumes, etc de l'Alliance. En tout cas je me demande vraiment qui m'a envoyé ce livre ! Mais là, on devrait se rendre en cours. On commence avec qui ?

- Botanique, lui répondit Rose.

- Super, s'exclama ironiquement Samantha, on a justement cours avec un de ceux qui me mentent. Je vais poser le livre et je vous rejoins, ok ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Sam s'en alla vers son dortoir, ouvrit sa valise où elle cacha son précieux livre et rejoignit ses amis.

Durant leurs trajet jusqu'à la serre de botanique, ils échafaudèrent diverses théories sur la personne qui avait bien pu envoyer le livre à Samantha. Le professeur Londubat ? Mc Kenzy ? Flitwick ? Harry Potter ? ....

Arrivés en botanique, tous les élèves (de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor pour ce cours-ci) s'installèrent à leurs places respectives et le professeur commença son cours.

Pendant que le professeur Londubat expliquait son cours sur les plantes vénéneuses, Samantha ne put s'empêcher de songer à ce qu'elle avait lu.

Quel était son rôle dans tout ça ? Pourquoi elle ? De quoi parlait la prophétie ?

Toutes ces questions sans réponses la tracassaient...

Rose qui se rendit compte que son amie n'écoutait plus, lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Reprenant ses esprits, Samantha se concentra sur le cours .

-Après tout, se dit-elle, il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : ****Le bal, toute une histoire.**

Très tôt le matin, la plupart des élèves de la première à la septième année n'avaient que deux mots à la bouche : le bal.  
En effet, nous étions le 31 octobre et le soir même avait lieu le bal d'halloween. Mais malgré tout, les cours devaient avoir lieu ! Et c'est à la sortie du cours de Potion que nous retrouvons nos quatre amis.

Sortant des cachots Albus, Sam, Rose et Scorpius discutaient gaiement :

- Bravo Scorpius, ta potion était vraiment génial ! S'exclama Samantha. Le professeur O'brien en bouillonnait de rage. C'était magnifique !

- Ça c'est vrai Scorpius, par contre moi, je ne comprend rien aux potions. Vous avez vu la mienne, elle était verte au lieu d'être rouge, dit Albus.

- Ça cousin, ironisa Rose, c'est parce que tu as hérité des gênes de ton père...

Durant ce temps, sans que les quatre amis ne s'en rendent compte, un jeune brun au visage hautain et accompagné d'un garçon plutôt enveloppé s'étaient approchés.

- Tiens, tiens, Potter, Weasley, Malefoy et la Sang-De-Bourbe ! S'exclama le jeune brun.

- Zabini et ...Goyle, dit Scorpius, que nous vaut le déplaisir de votre présence ?

- A ton avis Malefoy, lui rétorqua Zabini. Alors tu fais le fier car tu as réussi ta potion ?

- T'es jaloux Zabini ? Intervint Albus.

- Oh! Potter prend la défense de son ami, comme c'est touchant ! Allons-y Goyle, l'air est trop irrespirable par ici.

Une fois Zabini et Goyle parti, Samantha explosa :

-Non mais, pour qui il se prend ?

-C'est vrai. Et dire que tu as du le supporter pendant tant d'années Sco... Commença Albus.

Mais il s'interrompit. Ils venaient d'arriver devant la Grande Salle et devant eux, il y avait deux hommes.  
Le premier était leur professeur de Botanique, quant au deuxième c'était Harry Potter.

- PAPA !!! S'écria Albus.

Il se précipita vers son père pour aller l'embrasser. Et, à sa suite, Rose alla saluer son oncle.

Samantha et Scorpius eux, restèrent légèrement en retrait face à ses retrouvailles familiales.

Puis voyant que les retrouvailles étaient terminées, ils saluèrent leur directeur de maison, puis allèrent saluer le père de leurs amis.

- Enchanté, s'exclama Scorpius.

-Moi aussi, mon fils m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Ravie de vous revoir Monsieur Potter, lui dit Sam.

- Moi aussi, Samantha, dit-il en la dévisageant avec un air grave.

- Papa, que fais-tu ici ?

-J'ai quelques affaires à régler avec votre directeur. Et puis, j'ai été convié au bal comme représentant du ministère.

-Quelles affaires as-tu à régler, tonton Harry ? S'intéressa Rose avec la même indiscrétion que son père avait à son âge.

- Quoi ? s'écria Albus en interrompant sa cousine. Tu seras au bal ??

- Ça à l'air de t'embêter, lui fit malicieusement remarquer son père. En fait, qui est ta cavalière ?

- Sam, balbutia Albus en rougissant.

-Oh! je vois, commença Harry avec un sourire entendu.

Là, ce fut au tour de Sam de rougir.

- Je vais voir ton frère, continua-t-il, voir quelle bêtise il a encore faite. On se voit tout à l'heure, je te laisse avec tes amis.

Sur ces mots, Harry et Neville s'éloignèrent. Pendant leurs trajets, le pauvre Harry eut droit aux exclamations habituels tels que : C'est le Survivant, celui qui a vaincu, etc.

Albus, Rose, Scorpius et Sam, eux continuèrent de discuter.

Ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle où ils mangèrent avec entrain.

Ensuite, ils se rendirent en cours de Botanique qui dura deux heures, puis de sortilèges tout aussi long.

Et, vers dix huit heures Rose et Sam prirent congé des garçons en prétextant devoir aller s'habiller pour le bal.

Les garçon s'esclaffèrent car le bal ne commençait que deux heures plus tard. Mais elles leurs rétorquèrent que les filles avaient besoin de temps pour s'habiller.

Les garçons eux allèrent s'habiller vers 19h30.

***

-Bon les filles, on vous laisse, on va rejoindre nos cavaliers, s'exclamèrent Alise et Catherine en s'en allant.

Alise, une jeune brune d'origine chinoise était habillée en fée, son cavalier était Mark Flyth.

Catherine elle, allait au bal avec une jeune Serdaigle de première année: Silver Myls. Elle était vêtue en sorcière. (Du point de vue des moldus : nez crochu, verrue ....)

Quelques minutes plus tard, Samantha et Rose descendirent.

Une auréole flottait au-dessus des cheveux noirs de Samantha. Sa robe blanche lui donnait un réel air d'ange.

Rose vêtue en vampire était vraiment splendide. Sa longue robe rouge-noir traînait au sol et lui donnait un air majestueux. Ses dents de vampires, elles, la rendaient terrifiante.

En bas, Scorpius et Albus les attendaient.  
Albus était habillé en démon. Il avait des cornes de diable sur sa tête et il portait une robe rouge sang. Ses cheveux noirs semblaient plus ébouriffés que jamais.

Scorpius lui aussi était habillé en vampire. Sa robe rouge-noire jurait à merveille avec ses cheveux blonds.

- Ca alors, tu es sp..splendide Sam. S'exclama Albus ébahi.

-Merci.

-Rose tu es radieuse. Souffla Scorpius.

Celle-ci lui répondit d'un sourire.

Puis, ensemble, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle où le bal avait lieu. Devant la Grande Salle, ils croisèrent James et sa cavalière : Ellia McGregoire, une Poufsouffle de deuxième année. Bien sûr James ne manqua pas de faire une remarque à Albus sur le choix de sa cavalière.

Et, une fois les salutations expédiées, ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle décorée pour l'occasion.

Elle était splendide : Les cinq tables avaient disparues, Les murs étaient noirs, ornés pour l'occasion de babioles d'halloween en tout genre. Plusieurs statues avaient été placées dans la Salle. Un grand espace avait été laissé vide pour les danseurs. En face de la piste de danse il y avait une scène ainsi que des instruments. Il y avait aussi plusieurs petites tables pour ceux qui voulaient s'asseoir - la seule grande table était celle où les professeurs et invités étaient assis-. Enfin, à l'extrémité de la Salle il y avait une gigantesque table remplie de bièraubeurres, biscuits, etc.

Peu à peu les élèves arrivèrent et, quand tout le monde fut assis, le directeur prit la parole :

-Chers élèves bonsoir, s'exclama leur minuscule directeur. Bienvenue au bal d'halloween. Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous féliciter pour la drôlerie de vos costumes. Même vous, monsieur Greenwood, votre déguisement de… dit-il avant de s'interrompre apparement gêné, semblent élégamment vous convenir.

En effet, le garçon de septième année s'était déguisé en ce pauvre Rusard, qui n'avait aimé du tout que l'on se moque éperdument de son défunt père. Mais les élèves et surtout aux côtés de Greenwood, étaient hilares. Samantha avait même cru voir certains professeurs et Harry Potter pouffait de rire. Peut-être de vieux souvenirs et un semblant de vengeance. Les jumeaux Weasley auraient sifflé leurs admirations, c'était certains.

-Je vous présente les deux représentants du ministère : messieurs Harry Potter -la salle explosa en applaudissements- et Lorlin Fringal -les applaudissements furent moins nombreux-. Je ne m'éterniserais pas en longs discours, le banquet est au fond de la Salle. Et je laisse maintenant la place au Crazy' Sisters.

Au derniers mots du directeur, les applaudissements furent très nombreux. En effet les Crazy' Sisters étaient considérées par tout le monde comme les dignes successeurs des Bizarr' Sisters.

Un groupe de filles d'environ vingt ans aux cheveux violets, s'était élancé sur la scène. Elles s'étaient mise à chanter une chanson entrainante de style pop-rock et, peu à peu la piste fut remplie de danseurs.

-Tu m'invites à danser ? Demanda Rose à Scorpius.

-Évidemment. Lui répondit celui-ci.

Les deux compères s'en allèrent danser.

-Tu veux y aller ? Demanda à son tour Albus à Samantha.

-Oui.

Ainsi, Samantha et Albus s'en allèrent danser eux aussi.

Albus n'était pas un excellent danseur, mais il se débrouillait beaucoup mieux que son père !

Ensemble Samantha et Albus dansèrent plus d'une trentaine de minutes. Puis, épuisés ils allèrent s'asseoir.

- Je vais chercher à boire, tu veux une bièreaubeurre ? Demanda Albus à Samantha.

-Oui je t'attends.

Comme elle lui avait dit, Sam l'attendit. Mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes elle trouva le temps long et s'en alla à la rencontre d'Albus.

C'est non loin du banquet qu'elle le vit. Il discutait avec son père. Elle était assez proche d'eux, mais cachée derrière une statue représentant Poussoufle. Mais, c'est sans le vouloir qu'elle entendit leur conversation :

-S'il te plait Albus, dit Harry, promets-moi de veiller sur ton amie Samantha.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, tu le sauras sûrement bien assez tôt, mais plusieurs choses menacent sa…

Se rendant sûrement compte de la gravité de la situation, Harry stoppa son discours.  
Albus accepta comprenant que la vie de son amie était en jeu, bien qu'il ignorait encore pourquoi.

Samantha était pétrifiée. Elle avait mis tant de temps dans ses études et avec ses amis qu'elle en avait presque oublié son agression, la discussion avec Harry Potter et ce mystérieux livre enfermé dans sa valise sous une montagne de dessous et de chaussettes. Il était temps qu'elle découvre la vérité. Il était temps qu'elle sache pourquoi on avait voulu la tuer ou l'emmener. Quelle sache qui était son ennemi ? Mais au fond d'elle, une peur grandissait. Qu'allait-elle découvrir? Comme elle n'entendit plus rien, Sam décida de partir silencieusement. Laissant un peu d'intimité entre Al' et son père. A cette pensée, Sam se rappela qu'elle même n'avait pas envoyé de hiboux à ses parents depuis un certain temps. Demain, elle en enverra un. Ses tremblements étaient passés comme...comme par magie.

Elle chercha Rose et Scorpius pour les informer de son départ -elle ne voulait pas déranger Al'-. Enfin elle les trouva. Elle leur signifia son désir d'aller se coucher et leur demanda de prévenir Albus pour elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrer quand elle croisa Albus. Honteuse, elle lui mentit en lui disant qu'elle se sentait mal et qu'elle allait se coucher et s'excusa.

Il insista pour la raccompagner au moins jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ils se mirent donc en marche. Arrivés devant le portrait, ils se séparèrent. Albus retourna au bal - Samantha l'avait convaincu d'y retourner- et Samantha partit vers dans son dortoir.

Elle s'empara du grimoire, et descendit dans la Salle Commune -vide à cette heure-ci- pour continuer le lire au coin du feu.

S'installant dans le fauteuil au coin du feu, elle se blottit sous une couverture et commença sa lecture.

Au fur et à mesure son visage se décomposait. Jamais elle n'avait lu pareil horreur. Les abominations qui s'étaient déroulés, semblaient impossible. Comme si cela n'avaient jamais pu se produire.

_Lorsqu'elle fut à son apogée, L'Alliance fut la cause de nombreux meurtres. En effet tout commença par des disparitions et des meurtres , tous plus inexpliqués les unes que les autres Jamais le monde n'avait connu pareil moment de ténèbres._

-Comme au 89 Standing, songea Sam.

_Puis se furent plusieurs parents de sorciers nés moldus qui disparurent. _

-Oh non, papa, maman. Souffla Sam. J'espère que vous allez bien !

Elle était effarée, tout ce qu'elle lisait devenez de pire en pire. Maintenant elle était arrivée à la fin du Grimoire.

_Revenons-en à la partie la plus importante : la prophétie faite par Elawney. Nous sommes sûr d'une chose, lorsque que ce moment arrivera, le monde sera en grand péril. Les grands tyrans ont toujours des ennemis, désigné par des prophéties. Pour la personne qui sera concerné par une prophétie contre l'Alliance, je lui souhaite Bonne Chance. L'avenir du monde sera entre ses mains._

Samantha referma le livre, elle venait de le terminer.

Effarée, elle était réellement effarée. Surtout par les derniers mots de l'auteur. Car elle en était sûr à présent c'était elle "l'élue", et bizarrement elle avait ressenti, en plus de son effarement, une sorte de "bien être" tout le long de sa lecture. Maintenant, elle était décidée.  
Coûte que coûte elle serait de quoi retourne sa prophétie...

Tout à coup elle entendit des bruits de pas

-Les autres élèves doivent revenir du bal, songea t-elle.

Elle monta dans son dortoir en se hâtant, rangea le livre dans sa valise et s'installa sur son lit.

-Bon, se dit-elle, récapitulons tous ce que j'ai lu, cette Alliance est dangereuse, très dangereuse et veut sûrement ma mort. Et moi, une fille de onze ans, j'ai sûrement une grande responsabilité !

Au bout d'une heure environ, elle s'endormit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : ****La prophétie.**

..............

_Avant-propos : Ce chapitre est réservé aux curieux. A ceux qui veulent connaître la prophétie._

Ce chapitre ce déroule aussi le 31 octobre.

..............

Harry était là, adossé contre la table du banquet. Il venait de discuter avec son fils, celui-ci avait finalement accepté de veiller sur Samantha. Mais malheureusement cela ne serait sûrement pas suffisant. Pas avec tous les dangers qui menaçaient cette jeune fille, pas avec cette Alliance, pas avec cette prophétie qui la concernait.

Ah cette prophétie, le jour où elle avait été faite, Harry s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier...

***

Lui, Ron et Hermione venaient de sortir de l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore. Et, depuis quelques heures, Voldemort était mort. Voldemort mort ! Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Mais malgré tout, l'heure n'était pas à la joie, mais à la tristesse. La tristesse d'avoir perdu Fred, Lupin, Tonk et tous les autres qui s'étaient battus pour lui, pour la liberté !

Il regarda Ron et Hermione, ils se tenaient la main. Il décida de les laisser seuls - ils avaient bien besoin d'une explication-, et s'en alla de son côté.

Sans savoir pourquoi, c'est vers la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que ses pas le guidèrent.

Là, il s'assit et se mit à réfléchir : à Ginny, à la mort, à Voldemort...

Tous ces sujets se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Combien de temps resta t-il dans cette salle ? Des heures peut-être plus, pour lui le temps n'avait pas d'importance.

Il était la, à ruminer ses pensées quand...

-Harry, tu es la ? Tous le monde te cherche. Que faisais tu ? S'exclama avec soulagement une voix.

- Je réfléchissais Neville, je réfléchissais.

-Mais à quoi Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte ? Voldemort est mort ! Tu l'as vaincu !

-Mais à quel prix ? Lui demanda Harry avec tristesse.

-Harry, tous ceux qui ont combattu avaient conscience que...

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. En effet, la porte venait de s'ouvrir, laissant ainsi rentrer le professeur Trelawney - l'air toujours aussi folle- et un garçon d'environ quinze ans aux cheveux noirs.

Ce fut Trelawney qui rompit le silence :

-Ah Potter, bravo vous avez été grandiose. Mais bien sûr je savais déjà tout ça je l'avais vu dans ma boule de cristal, commenca t-elle. Je suis venue prendre quelques bouteilles de xérès pour fêter l'êvenement, figurez-vous que j'en avez caché quelques unes ici. Le garçon là, c'est Mark Mc Kenzy, mon neveu, il ....

Tout à coup, le regard du professeur Trelawney se fit vague, sa machoire pendante. Ses yeux se mirent à rouler dans leurs orbites et d'une voix dure elle s'exclama :

- _Longtemps dans l'ombre elle fut. Mais dans quelques années l'Alliance ressurgira. Sa tâche elle accomplira. Mais cette fois une ennemie elle aura. Venant du monde d'à côté, l'élue sera là. En octobre elle naîtra. Sur son avant-bras un dragon dans un cercle de feu elle aura. C'est sur cette élue que l'avenir du monde reposera. Si elle échoue, c'est dans les ténèbres que le mondre sombrera. Elle aura le pouvoir de tuer le chef de l'Alliance. Elle aura le pouvoir par lequel elle ne devra pas se laisser dépasser, le pouvoir de vaincre les ténèbres. Longtemps dans l'ombre..._

Puis tout à coup, la tête du Professeur Trelawney tomba sur sa poitrine. Elle laissa échapper un "grognement", se redressa, puis s'exclama :

-Désolé, j'ai eu un petit étourdissement.

-Tante Sybille, commença Mark, mais il s'interrompit. Le regard que lui lança Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de rien dire.

Puis de nouveau la porte s'ouvrit à la volé, laissant entrer une Ginny essouflée :

-Harry, tu es là ! Que se passe t-il ? Je viens de voir Malefoy avec un grand sourire. J'ai eu peur qu'il y est eu une altercation entre vous deux.

Malefoy, ici ? Il avait dû entendre la prophétie !  
C'est en sachant bien que c'était inutile qu'Harry se rua à l'exterieur. Mais bien sûr celui qu 'il cherchait n'était pas là.

Pendant ce temps là, le professeur Trelawney prit les bouteilles de qu'xérès et s'en alla avec son neveu.

Neville regardait Harry avec une stupéfction mêlée de terreur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait entendu...

Harry quant à lui, était éffaré. Une nouvelle prophétie avait été faite alors que tout venait juste de finir. Certes celle-là ne le concernait pas mais la vie d'une autre personne serait gachée, mise en danger. Et ça, il ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était...

Bien sûr, il raconta tout à Ginny -avec qui, il se remit quelques temps plus tard.-, Ron et Hermione. Il convainquit Mc Kenzy et Neville de ne rien répéter, en leur expliquant les grandes lignes du problème. Le professeur Flitwick, nouveau directeur de Poudlard, fut aussi mis en courant, en effet si on en croyait cette prophétie, "l'élue" arriverait dans son école dans quelques années. ( Dix-neuf ans -comme vous savez-, pour être précise.)

Mais une chose tracassait Harry : c'était Malefoy. Evidemment, il était introuvable. Et, comme il le craignait, ce fut Malefoy qui, quelques temps plus tard, répéta toute la prophétie au descendant d'Elawney, c'est à dire le chef de l'Alliance...

***

- Papa, papa ?

- James ? Demant Harry en sortant de sa rêverie.

- Oui papa, tu faisais quoi ? Tu rêvais ?

- Oui, je re...rêvais. S'exclama Harry en repensant à la Prophétie. Ecoute James je suis fatigué je vais rentrer.

-Très bien papa, embrasse Lily et Man' de ma part. Lui répondit James compréhensif bien que déçu de voir son père s'en aller.

Traversant cette salle remplit d'une orde de danseurs, Harry Potter s'en alla. Il franchit le portail de Poudlard et transplana dans une maison que peu de gens connaissaient.

Une maison inconnue aux moldus...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : ****Chez les Dragon.**

Quelques jours après le bal, Samantha se résolut finalement à parler de ce qu'elle avait entendu à ses amis, à la sortie du cours de Métamorphose, Samantha les prit à part et leur raconta tout : après avoir surpris par hasard la discussion entre Albus et son père, elle avait lu tout le Grimoire.

En quelques lignes elle le leur résuma.

Pendant la durée de son récit le teint d'Albus était devenu de plus en plus pâle.

-Sam, commença t-il. Je suis déso...

-Ne t'en fais pas Al', le coupa t-elle. Je sais que tu n'as accepté que pour mon bien.

-Vous savez, s'exclama Rose, je crois qu'avant tout on devrait trouver la Salle Commune des Dragon. Le livre dit que la salle commune est une pièce qui apparait que quand on en a besoin, qu'il faut penser : "Chez les Dragon".

-Je sais, s'exclama soudain Sam, allez en Sortilèges sans moi, je vous y rejoindrais ! J'ai quelque chose à vérifier.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Samantha se précipita vers sa salle commune, monta dans son dortoir, ouvrit sa valise et s'empara d'Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix.

Le livre en main, elle se mit à chercher frénétiquement un passage jusqu'à ce qu'elle le trouve :

_« -J'ai besoin d'un endroit où vingt-huit personnes puissent s'entraîner à la défense contre les forces du Mal sans être découvertes par un professeur. Et surtout -Harry crispa la main sur le livre, ses cicatrices brillant d'un blanc nacré-pas par le professeur Ombrage._

[...]

-Dobby connaît l'endroit idéal, monsieur ! dit-il d'un ton allègre. Dobby en a entendu parler par les autres elfes de maison quand il est arrivé à Poudlard, monsieur. On l'appelle la Pièce Va-et-Vient ou encore la Salle sur Demande.

-Et pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

-Parce que c'est une pièce où on ne peut entrer, dit Dobby d'un ton très sérieux, que si on en a vraiment besoin. Parfois, elle est là, parfois elle n'y est pas, mais quand elle apparaît, elle contient toujours ce qu'on cherche.

[...]

Pour trouver la salle sur demande il faut d'abord aller au septième étage et se rendre devant l'immense tapisserie qui représente la stupide tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse. Ensuite il faut d'abord passer trois fois devant ce morceau de mur en pensant très fort à ce qu'on veut. Et normalement une porte devrait apparaître dans le mur. »

-Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Pensa Sam. C'était si évident !

Elle déposa le livre dans son sac et courut jusqu'à la salle de Sortilèges.

Elle arriva juste à l'heure et s'installa à côté de Rose -Albus et Scorpius étaient devant-. Ce cours étaient en commun avec les Serdaigle.

Le Professeur Cartwright entra et commença son cours :

-Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à faire voler des objets. Vous allez vous répartir en équipes de deux. Le sortilège est _Wingardium Leviosa_, vous devez le prononcer : _Win-gar-dium Leviosa _en accentuant bien le _gar_ . Et n'oubliez pas ce que nous avons appris : le poignet bien souple, levez, tournez et prononcez la formule magique. Allez-y c'est à votre tour !

Chacun à leur tour, les élèves essayèrent et à la fin du cours la moitié d'entre eux avez réussi à faire voler leurs plumes. Les autres avaient eu des devoirs supplémentaires.

-Alors, demanda Rose à Sam à la fin du cours, tu vas enfin nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'ai trouvé l'endroit où se trouve la Salle Commune des Dragon ! Lui répondit Sam excitée.

Ses amis s'arrêtèrent stupéfaits.

- C'est où ? Demanda enfin Albus.

-Attendez je vous y conduis, s'exclama Sam avant d'entraîner ses amis au septième étage.

Là, ils arrivèrent devant la tapisserie représentant la stupide tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse. Devant ce morceau de mur, Samantha passa trois fois en pensant très fort : Chez les Dragon. La troisième fois, elle rouvrit les yeux et devant-elle une porte de bois vernis était apparue.

-Qu'est-ce que ? Commença Scorpius.

Samantha ouvrit la porte et les quatre compères entrèrent.

Il y avait plusieurs pièces. La pièce principale était qui accueillait divers fauteuils près d'une imposante cheminée où des dragons avaient été sculptés dans la pierre. Trois de nos amis se tenaient là, devant la cheminée où un magnifique feu dansait joyeusement. Il y avait très peu de fenêtres dans cette salle commune. En fait, il y en avait deux. Elles étaient immenses et on pouvait même y voir la lune cette nuit là. Chacun de nos amis s'étaient plongés dans un des livres afin de découvrir un peu plus sur l'identité du descendant d'Elwaney. Sam était persuadé que son descendant était venu étudier à Poudlard tout en sachant la vérité sur ses origines. Elle était convaincue que celui-ci avait sûrement fini par découvrir cette salle. Sam était dans la deuxième pièce, il s'agissait en fait d'une petite bibliothèque. Elwaney Dragon avait sûrement jugé ridicule que ses élèves ne puissent pas étudier tout aussi bien la magie noire que la magie blanche. Tout le monde avait le droit de savoir.

Selon certain écrits que Scorpius avait trouvé, Elwaney avait jugé bon de commencer à recruter des hommes pour son armée. Et beaucoup parmi les familles de sang-pur avaient été très partisans de cette annonce. Scorpius avait également découvert qu'Elawney faisait passer des tests à ses élèves de maisons afin de voir leurs potentiels. Certains avaient subi de graves blessures. Mais personne n'en avait jamais rien su. Les élèves qui étaient aux services d'Elwaney mentaient tous afin que le secret de leur maître ne soit pas révélé.

Rose avait déclaré que sa mère avait déjà fait des allusions à un événement dans les livres d'histoire sur une bataille plus importante encore que celle connue jusque là. Mais sa mère avait enlevé tous les livres importants de la bibliothèque familiale et les tenaient fermés dans son bureau. Hélas, elle n'y avait pas accès.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Rose. S'exclama Albus, d'après tonton Georges, le meilleur moyen d'entrer dans une pièce c'est de faire une diversion qui se remarque. Faire le plus de bruit possible. Il faudra juste que l'on vienne chez toi et laisse-moi faire le reste. Je m'avancerais même à dire que James m'y aiderait même sans savoir pourquoi.

Sam, elle, était toujours dans la bibliothèque. Ses livres étaient d'une grande importance mais également horribles. Plus d'une fois, elle avait eu envie de vomir en voyant les images sur certaines des pages. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu tout simplement arrêter, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pour ses parents, pour toutes les pauvres victimes de l'Alliance. Elle devait découvrir l'identité de celui qui veut la tuer. Selon Harry Potter, il est important de savoir contre qui on se bat. C'est ce qu'il avait appris avec son expérience. Et elle était assez d'accord avec lui.

Sam marchait à présent entre dans la troisième et dernière rangée de livres. Les étagères étaient particulièrement hautes. Les ouvrages étaient plus riches, plus travaillés avec de magnifiques fils d'or. Sam, de sa main effleurait les livres ne jetant qu'un oeil rapide aux livres. La lumière de sa baguette ne pouvant pas bien éclairer. Elle se promit de revenir le lendemain pour mieux les lire.

Sam poussa un long soupir, elle était déçue. Elle n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant. Ses yeux pourtant regardaient toujours avec les étagères. Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de cette rangée et rejoindre ses amis lorsqu'un détail troublant vint attirer subitement son regard. Juste au niveau de ses yeux. Les étagères étaient poussiéreuses. Quelque chose qu'ils avaient observé depuis pas mal de temps maintenant.

-C'est incroyable, dit-elle en tournant sa tête.

Elle regardait à présent droit devant elle. Face aux murs qui comportaient des emblèmes de familles aux sangs purs. Aux milieux de ces boucliers, tapisseries et autres, une phrase avait été gravée dans la pierre.

« Le sang a engendré le partage, le sang partagera le vainqueur. »

-VENEZ, hurla-t-elle.

Tous trois arrivèrent en courant. La baguette levait, Albus à leur tête. Essoufflés et les sens en alerte, ils regardèrent avec stupéfaction Sam.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Scorpius. Tu as vu un loup garou ou quoi?

-Non, il n'y a rien qui vous choque. Regardez autour de vous.

-On n'a pas envie de jouer aux devinettes. Crache le morceau, déclara Scorpius.

Elle pointa son doigt tremblant vers l'étagère à sa droite. On pouvait y voir à un endroit bien précis sur une vingtaine de centimètre que la poussière avait disparu et qu'elle était retombée avec le temps. Mais la preuve était là. Une personne était venu, avait découvert l'endroit. Depuis la fermeture de la maison des Dragon et d'Elwaney. Une personne et Sam pensait savoir qui, était venu.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-On n'a pas cherché pendant des jours pour reculer aux derniers moments.

Albus prit l'un des cinq livres sur la longueur déplacée par la poussière. Puis chacun en prit un. Mais aucun des livres n'étaient intéressants. Sam en prit un autre et celui-là la concernait

Mais les surprises ne finissaient pas là. A la grande stupéfaction de tout le monde, il y avait un mot collé sur la pierre du mur. Un message qui s'adressait à Sam.

« Je souhaite la bienvenue à mon adversaire quel qu'il soit. Je me présente, je suis le digne et unique successeur d'Elwaney Dragon, Elwynn Dragon.  
Je ne suis pas homme à vouloir le mal. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour mon adversaire. Bien qu'en écrivant cette lettre je ne puis savoir qui il sera. Je vous demande avec toute ma sympathie d'oublier cette histoire ridicule de prophétie. Je ne cherche pas la guerre, juste à créer un monde de pureté. Un monde digne de mon aïeul. Cette histoire n'est pas la votre. Je préférais vous compter de mon côté, que comme mon ennemi. Acceptez la main que je vous tends. Si vous souhaitez que nous discutons, sortez de la Salle Commune, passez devant le morceau de mur en pensant à mon nom, la magie fera le reste.

Elwynn Dragon. »

-Ça alors ! Tu vas y aller ? Demanda Rose à Sam.

-Oui.

-Mais .... Commença Albus.

-Pas de "mais" Al' ! C'est peut-être ma seule chance de connaître mon ennemi. Sortons.

Les quatre amis sortirent de « Chez les Dragon » et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Là, Samantha se mit à passer devant le morceau de mur en pensant très fort "Elwynn Dragon".

Tout à coup, une porte apparut. Sam se mit à avancer vers elle, mais quand elle vit que ses amis avançaient aussi elle leur demanda :

-Que faites-vous ?

-On viens avec toi. Lui répondit Scorpius.

-Mais...

-Pas de "mais" Sam, lui rétorqua Albus en souriant.

-Très bien.

Les quatre amis s'avancèrent donc, baguettes levées vers la porte, mais soudain une inscription apparut : « Seul l'élue doit rentrer ».

-Je vais y aller seul, rester ici et monter la garde. Si je ne suis pas revenue dans une vingtaine de minutes, appelez quelqu'un. S'exclama alors Sam.

Voyant que la discussion n'était pas possible, ses amis acquiescèrent.

Alors, Sam prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la pièce.

Elle était d'un bleu nuit, quasiment vide, il devait y avoir deux fenêtres tout au plus. Cela l'inquiétait, elle serra un peu plus sa baguette.

-C'est donc toi, une petite enfant d'à peine 11 ans, qui serait l'élue, s'exclama une voix avec arrogance. Au moins, tu as eu le courage de venir.

C'est alors, que Sam le vit, blond, il avait des cheveux lui arrivant aux épaules qu'il attachait en queue de cheval. Il avait les yeux d'un noir effrayant et la peau pâle. Mais le plus étrange c'est qu'il était transparent.

-Êtes-vous mort ? Demanda t-elle.

-Moi mort, s'écria t-il en riant, bien sûr que non, petite sotte ! Je ne suis pas réellement ici, je suis une projection astrale.

-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda alors Sam d'une petite voix.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, lui répondit Elwynn, je veux que tu oublies cette stupide histoire de prophétie, que tu te joignes à moi dans ma noble tâche.

-Noble tâche, pensa Sam à qui les dernières paroles d'Elwynn avaient redonné toute sa hargne. Croit-il vraiment que je vais l'aider ?

- Et croyez-vous que je vais vous aider ? S'écria alors Sam. Vous aidez à tuer des moldus, alors que mes parents eux-même sont des moldus !

-Tu es une sang-de-bourbe ? Et une prophétie te désignes pour me battre ? S'exclama t-il avec dégout.

Reprenant son calme, il demanda :

-Tu refuses donc de te joindre à moi ?

-Évidemment.

-Très bien, la prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrons, tu mourras.

Sur ces mots la projection astrale d'Elwynn disparut.

Haletante Samantha regarda autour d'elle, il était parti !

Elle aussi, se dirigea vers la sortie, où elle retrouva ses amis.

-Alors que c'est-il passé ? Lui demanda Albus avec anxiété. Nous allions appeler quelqu'un.

Samantha leur résuma alors son entretien avec Elwynn

-Mais, commença Scorpius, il croyait réellement qu....

-Les enfants, que faites-vous dehors à cette heure-ci. S'enquit une voix en interrompant Scorpius. Vous devriez être dans votre salle Commune !

-Pr..professeur Londubat, nous étions partis nous balader et nous nous sommes perdus. Inventa Sam en toute hâte.

-Très bien dans ce cas, je ne vous donnerais pas de retenue. Dépêchez-vous d'aller dans votre salle commune.

C'est sur ses mots que le professeur Londubat s'en alla.

-Vous croyez qu'il nous a entendu ? Demanda Scorpius.

-Je ne crois pas, en tout cas je n'espère pas. Lui répondit Rose. Allons vite dans notre Salle -Commune, on pourra y discuter plus librement et puis, je ne tiens pas à être collée.

***

Pendant ce temps là, Neville assit à son bureau réfléchissait. Il se demandait ce que les enfants faisaient là si tard, il ne croyait pas du tout à leur excuse mais n'avait pas eu envie de leur donner des retenues.

-Ça ne doit pas être bien grave, se dit-il.

-En es-tu sûr ? Lui demanda une petite voix intérieure. Ils sont bien assez malins pour avoir tout découvert. Tu les as bien entendus prononcer le mot Dragon.

-Ça ne peut-être qu'une coïncidence. Arrête Neville la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Se convainquit-il.

-Mais c'est le défaut des Gryffondor, lui répondit sa petite voix intérieure.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il se décida à rentrer chez lui, en se promettant de surveiller d'avantage les quatre Gryffondor.

***

Les quatre amis se rendirent donc dans leur Salle Commune, après avoir discuter, ils allèrent se coucher, mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir, ils eurent beaucoup de mal à s'endormir.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Rose, Albus, Samantha et Scorpius décidèrent de continuer leurs recherches et se rendirent souvent "Chez les Dragon". Mais, ils se firent de plus en plus prudents. En effet, ils ne savaient toujours pas si le professeur Londubat les avait entendus.

Et au fur et à mesure des jours, la salle commune des Dragon devint en quelque sorte leur quartier général.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : ****Combats.**

***

- Rose dépêches-toi ! On va rater le train !

- C'est bon Sam, j'arrive.

Les deux jeunes filles attrapèrent leurs valises, sortirent de leurs dortoirs et arrivèrent dans leur Salle Commune.

Là, comme à leur habitude Scorpius et Albus les attendaient. Albus avait sa valise, mais pas Scorpius.

Car, en effet, le père de Scorpius lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas le voir avant les vacances d'été...

Les Potter l'avait bien invité chez lui, mais Malefoy Senior avait refusé.

C'est donc avec une certaine culpabilité à l'idée de laisser leur ami seul ici qu'Albus, Rose et Samantha lui dirent au revoir.

Celui-ci voyant que ses amis se sentaient coupables, essaya de les rassurer en leur assurant que rester ici lui était égal et qu'il en profiterait pour trouver d'avantage d'informations sur l'Alliance en allant **" Chez les Dragon". **

Ainsi Albus, Rose et Samantha s'en allèrent.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le train, ils cherchèrent un compartiment vide et s'y installèrent.

- Je m'en veux un peu d'avoir laissé Scorpius seul ! s'exclama Albus.

-Moi aussi, avoir un père comme le sien, je le plains vraiment. Lui répondit sa cousine. D'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'il va découvrir sur l'Alliance. Et dire que mon oncle est sûrement au courant de tout !

- Humn, fut la seule réponse de Sam, elle avait toujours du mal à accepter le fait que son héros lui mentait. En parlant de famille, reprit-elle, vous faîtes quoi pour les vacances de Noël ?

- Nos familles le passent ensemble, comme tous les ans. Lui répondit Albus. Si tu savais comme la famille Weasley est grande ! En tout cas j'ai hâte de revoir mes parents.

-Moi aussi, s'extasia alors Samantha, ils me manquent tellement !

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant entrer James et Jasper.

- Alors, les gamins, vous vous amusez ? Leur demanda James.

Jasper, lui, les salua d'un signe de tête.

- C'est ça, sa façon de dire bonjour ? Se demanda Albus

Le reste du voyage fut rythmé de discussions sur le Quidditch entre les trois garçons, de batailles explosives, de jeux, etc.

Bientôt, l'heure de s'en aller arriva, les cinq élèves sortirent du train, franchirent la barrière magique et se séparèrent.

Lorsqu'elle repéra ses parents Samantha courut littéralement vers eux.

- PAPA ! MAMAN !!!

Les retrouvailles furent très chaleureuses et c'est avec cette même joie qu'ils se rendirent jusqu'à la voiture.

Durant tout le trajet, Samantha entreprit de leur raconter sa vie à Poudlard, mais elle passa bien sûr sous silence l'épisode de l'Alliance. - Inutile d'inquiéter ses parents ! -

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la magnifique petite façade blanche de leur maison.

En entrant, Samantha fut prise d' un sentiment étrange, comme de l'inquiétude. Elle regarda ses parents, ils semblaient n'avoir rien remarqué.

Soudain elle entendit une voix provenant de la cuisine. Elle se figea, cette voix elle la connaissait, c'était la voix de l'homme qui l'avait attaqué, l'homme qui s'était écrié : " Elle est là, on l'a trouvée, venez."  
Sa baguette, vite où était sa baguette ? Dans sa poche ! Aussi rapide qu'un attrapeur elle la dégaina. Soudain une pensée traversa son esprit : Elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école ! Tans pis, elle devait se défendre. Tout à coup, les hommes de l'Alliance qui les avaient entendus arrivèrent.

En les voyant ses parents s'étaient figés.

- Attention, il nous la faut vivante ! S'exclama un des hommes.

Les sorts commencèrent. Sam essaya de les éviter tout en lançant certains sorts qu'elle connaissait. Baissez-vous ! s'écria t-elle à l'adresse de ses parents. Trop tard, ils furent tous deux touchés d'un stupéfix.

Samantha était désespérée, les hommes se rapprochaient d'elle, ils allaient l'avoir...

***

Pendant ce temps, dans un quartier où les maisons étaient vieillottes et où certaines façades crasseuses côtoyaient les plus luxueuses. Il y avait une maison, qui n'avait aucune existence. Entre le 11 et le 13 de cette rue, personne n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il n'y avait pas de 12. Une erreur sans doute, se disaient les gens du voisinage. Mais ils étaient loin de connaître la vérité.

Dans cette maison invisible aux moldus, se trouvait Harry Potter. Vivant toujours au 12 square Grimmaurd, dans la maison de son parrain. Harry ne s'était pas résolu à la vendre ou tout simplement l'oublier. Le seul héritage qu'il possédait d'un membre de sa famille. D'un des maraudeurs.

Au 12 square Grimmaurd, une personne approchait parmi les étages, allumant avec sa baguette magique les lampes à gaz. Les marches grinçaient sous ses pas. Il s'agissait de Ginny. S'approchant d'une des chambres de sa maison.

Elle monta jusqu'au dernier palier où il n'y avait que deux portes. Celle d'en face portait une plaque sur laquelle était gravée SIRIUS, en dessous il y en avait une deuxième : Harry.

Depuis qu'ils avaient élu domicile dans cette maison, Harry avait tenu à garder cette pièce pour lui. Il en avait fait son bureau. C'était là dedans qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps le soir, remplissant divers papiers, étudiant des rapports des autres Aurors. Elle poussa la porte. La pièce était toujours aussi spacieuse bien que très désordonnée. Ginny ne comprenait pas comment Harry parvenait à faire autant de bazar. C'était insensé.

Il y avait une grande bibliothèque en bois dans le bureau, ainsi qu'un imposant bureau. Sur les murs étaient fixés des photos de leurs amis, Ron et Hermione. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient jeunes sur cette photo ! », de Neville, de Luna. Une photo d'Hagrid entourant le cou de Buck était aussi grande qu'un poster. Et sur le mur face au bureau, il y avait les parents de Harry. Lui souriant, l'air heureux. A leurs côtés, Sirius plus jeune qu'elle n'avait jamais pu le voir. Une beauté désinvolte, un sourire légèrement arrogant. A la droite de Sirius, Lupin, lui aussi jeune, l'air un peu miteux qu'elle lui connaissait, mais ravi d'être avec ses amis. Il y avait une photo d'eux deux, le jour de leur mariage, cela avait été le jour le plus beau de sa vie. Et pour Harry aussi.

Bien qu'elle sût au fond d'elle qu'il aurait aimé voir ses parents et surtout Sirius. Harry n'avait jamais réellement réussi à admettre la disparition de son parrain. Mais il n'en parlait jamais. « Il allait de l'avant » Comme il aimait le dire, « ne jamais se retourner sur le passé et ses erreurs. »

Il était là, la tête baissée dans les livres, à étudier cette prophétie qui lui avait été faite, il y a fort longtemps maintenant. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Elle avait peur que tout recommence comme avant. Voir des gens qu'elle aime mourir. Le voir lui mourir. Il n'était plus l'élu dans cette histoire. Il était juste un sorcier.

-Tu n'as pas encore mangé froid, j'espère, déclara Ginny les mains sur les hanches.

-Ah ! C'est toi, trouva-t-il à dire seulement. Disons que j'ai pris l'habitude de manger ainsi chez les Dursley, ajouta t-il avec un large sourire.

-Harry, nous venons juste de rentrer de King Cross, les enfants sont en bas et toi tu t'enfermes déjà dans ton bureau ! Mon chéri, cette prophétie ne te concerne pas !

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Un Patronus apparut et s'exclama :

« Harry, l'Alliance est chez les Crue. Ils ont commencé à attaquer. Je vais essayer de défendre les Crue. Venez vite »

- Gin', s'écria alors Harry affolé, j'y vais. Préviens tous les membres de l'Ordre que tu trouveras !

Ces mots prononcés, Harry sortit et transplana.

***

Samantha continuait d'éviter leurs sorts, elle réussit à stupéfixer un des hommes, mais elle n'en pouvait plus, ils étaient trop nombreux, trop proches. Elle se rappela les paroles d'Elwynn : " La prochaine fois tu mourras". Son heure était proche, elle en était sûre...

Personne ne viendrait la sauver.

Soudain un "POP" retentit, elle vit alors un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas apparaître. Celui-ci commença à lancer des sorts aux membres de l'Alliance.

_-Viendrait-il m'aider ? Pensa Sam en esquivant un sort._

A deux ils se mirent à lutter, mais ils étaient submergés en nombre.

Tout à coup un autre "POP" retentit.

-Potter ! Cracha un membre de l'Alliance en le voyant apparaître.

-Lui-même.

Ils commencèrent à combattre et Harry Potter le désarma en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Quidditch".

Bientôt d'autres membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent et les combats se firent de plus en plus nombreux.

Vaincus, les membres de l'Alliance durent s'enfuir. Mais avant de partir, un d'eux s'adressa directement à Sam :

- La prochaine fois, tu seras seule. Nous t'aurons.

Il prononça ces mots et disparut.

Ces paroles, ces mots, ces combats : s'en était trop pour Sam qui s'évanouit...

***

-Sam, Sam, ça va ?

- Albus ? Demanda Sam d'une petite voix.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Où suis-je ?

- Tu es chez moi, au 12 square Grimmaurd,.

Peu à peu Samantha reprit ses esprits, les événements lui revenant petit à petit.

-Où sont mes parents ? Questionna t-elle alors, soudainement affolée.

-Ils vont bien, ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont choqués et se reposent dans une chambre à l'étage. Lui répondit une voix.

Samantha regarda l'homme qui lui avait répondu, c'était Harry Potter.

-J'ai utilisé la magie... Commença t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas le Ministère a été prévenu des circonstances, tu ne seras pas poursuivie.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Comment ont-ils eut mon adresse ? Pourquoi moi ? Demanda t-elle en songeant qu'elle aurait peut-être enfin des réponses.

-Tu sais Samantha, je crois que tu devrais aller te reposer, ce n'est pas vraiment important, éluda Harry.

_-Comment peut-il dire une chose pareille, pensa Sam avec hargne. Pas important ! J'ai failli mourir ! _

Alors, sans faire attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient, elle laissa exploser sa colère si longtemps refoulée.

-...COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ME DIRE QUE CE N'EST PAS IMPORTANT, s'écria t-elle, ALORS QUE MA FAMILLE ET MOI AVONS FAILLI MOURIR. D'AILLEURS COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS SU QU'ILS ETAIENT CHEZ MOI. VOUS M'ESPIONNEZ ? VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE NE VOUS AI PAS ENTENDU PARLER DE L'ALLIANCE DU DRAGON ? VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE NE SAIS PAS QU'ILS VEULENT ME TUER ? QU'IL Y A UNE PROPHETIE QUI ME CONCERNE ? SI JE PENSAIS QU'UNE PERSONNE NE ME MENTIRAIS PAS SUR UN SUJET PAREIL, C'ETAIT BIEN VOUS, AVEC VOTRE PASSE !!! MAIS NON VOUS REPRODUISEZ EXACTEMENT LES MÊMES ERREURS QUE DUMBLEDORE ET DIRE QUE JE VOUS CONSIDERAIS COMME UN HEROS !!

Ensuite, elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras d'Albus qui la conduisit à l'étage. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre un rouquin s'exclamait :

- Eh bien Harry, elle est remontée cette petite !

***

Depuis des heures Samanatha était dans la chambre d'Albus, elle n'osait pas descendre, elle s'en voulait atrocement d'avoir ainsi perdu son sang froid. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus de tous ses mensonges, c'était sa vie qui était en danger, non ?

-Tu sais Sam, commença Albus qui était resté avec elle, tu devrais descendre.

-NON

-Mais....

Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, s'écria Albus.

C'était Harry Potter.

- Al', s'exclama Harry, tu pourrais me laisser seul avec ton ami ?

-Très bien.

Il s'en alla et ferma la porte.

-Tu sais Samantha, dit alors Harry, si je ne t'ai rien dit c'était pour te protéger.

-Me protéger, lui répondit Samantha, en me laissant dans l'ignorance ?

-Je sais maintenant que ce n'était pas la bonne solution, mais puisque tu es au courant des grandes lignes de l'histoire je vais tout te révéler.

Il commença par lui révéler ce qu'était l'Alliance, Sam ne préféra pas lui dire qu'elle savait déjà ce que c'était, de peur qu'il ne lui prenne son livre. Il lui révéla ensuite qu'elle était bel et bien surveillée, mais juste pour sa propre sécurité.

Voyant qu'il ne parlait plus, Samantha demanda :

-Et la Prophétie ? Que dit-elle ?

***


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : ****Vacances de Noël mouvementées**

_..........._

_Voyant qu'il ne parlait plus, Samantha demanda :_

_-Et la Prophétie ? Que dit-elle ?_

_..........._

Après quelques instants Harry s'exclama :

- Je ne ferai pas la même erreur que Dumbledore, je n'essayerai pas de te protéger en vain de ton destin, mais je t'aiderai...

Voilà la prophétie qu'a fait le professeur Trelawney le soir de la bataille finale.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et commença à réciter la prophétie qu'il connaissait désormais par coeur :

-_Longtemps dans l'ombre elle fut. Mais dans quelques années l'Alliance ressurgira. Sa tâche elle accomplira. Mais cette fois une ennemie elle aura. Venant du monde d'à côté, l'élue sera là. En octobre elle naîtra. Sur son avant-bras un dragon dans un cercle de feu elle aura. C'est sur cette élue que l'avenir du monde reposera. Si elle échoue, c'est dans les ténèbres que le monde sombrera. Elle aura le pouvoir de tuer le chef de l'Alliance. Elle aura le pouvoir par lequel elle ne devra pas se laisser dépasser, le pouvoir de vaincre les ténèbres._

Un long moment passa avant que Sam ne demande d'une petite voix :

-Mais..euh..êtes-vous sûr qu'il s'agisse réellement de moi ?

-Tu viens du monde d'à côté : celui des moldus, tu es née en octobre et le dragon de feu sur ton avant-bras ne laisse aucun doute. Tu es l'élue.

-Et..quel est ce pouvoir par lequel je ne devrais pas me laisser dépasser ?

- J'en suis encore aux suppositions, lui répondit Harry, mais une chose est sûre, tu possèdes de grands pouvoirs. Cela se voit.

-Je ne pourrais jamais tuer le chef de l'Alliance. Souffla Sam dépitée. Comment l'avenir du monde pourrait-il reposer sur moi ?

-Ecoutes, lui dit gentiment Harry, si j'ai appris une chose, c'est qu'on ne peut pas se soustraire à son destin. Et puis, il te reste sept année d'études et tu ne seras pas seule, je t'aiderai.

-Merci, souffla Sam.

Harry lui sourit.

-Mais, dit soudain Sam, dans ce cas là, que vais-je dire à mes parents ? De plus, ils ne seront plus en sécurité dans notre maison ?

-Pour tes parents, je leur parlerai, je leur raconterai les grandes lignes de l'histoire, dit-il en souriant. Des sorts de protections seront mis en place autour de votre maison.

-Merci, répéta-elle.

- Tu sais, s'exclama t-il soudain, pour la prophétie n'en parles à personne. Sauf peut-être à tes amis car crois-moi, ils te seront très précieux...

***

En cette journée du 24 décembre, au 12 Square Grimmaurd, la maison était en ébullition.

En effet les familles Potter -sauf James qui passait le Réveillon chez Jasper- Weasley, Crue - qu'Harry avait invité à rester le temps que les protections autour de leur maison soient mises en place-, Granger -les parents d'Hermione- ainsi que Teddy et Andromeda allaient passer le Réveillon ensemble au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Samantha et Albus, eux restaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Samantha n'avait encore rien dit à Albus pour la prophétie. Elle voulait attendre que tous ses amis soient réunis. Elle avait donc décidé d'attendre Poudlard et de ne plus penser à la prophétie jusqu'à là. Elle voulait profiter de Noël...

Dans la cuisine, Alice Crue et Ginny Weasley Potter discutaient avec entrain.

Mais malgré tout, Alice ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards à sa fille. D'après ce qu'Harry Potter leur avait dit : ces hommes les avaient attaqués, car ils voulaient leur fille à cause d'une prophétie. Ils avaient donc acceptés de passer Noël ici en attendant que les protections autour de leur demeure soit installées. Mais depuis cette révélation, Alice ne pouvait que s'inquiéter davantage pour sa fille, tout comme son mari d'ailleurs...

Soudain, un **"Cling"** retentit

- Qu'est ce que ce bruit ? Demanda Alice à Ginny.

- Ça doit être Teddy et Andromeda. Teddy a hérité de la légendaire maladresse de sa mère, allons voir ce qu'il a encore cassé, lui répondit Ginny en soupirant.

Elles arrivèrent dans le salon où elles virent un jeune garçon, d'environ dix-huit ans accompagnés d'une vieille femme au visage ridé qui soupirait d'exaspération. Dans sa main, elle tenait une vieille chaussette qui avait dû leur servir de Portoloin.

-Désolé, s'exclama soudain Teddy en montrant les assiettes brisées au sol.

- Ce n'est pas grave Teddy, dit Ginny. _Réparo_, s'exclama t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers le tas d'assiettes brisées qui se répara.

Alertés par le bruit, Albus et Sam arrivèrent.

-Ted ! S'écria Albus en sautant dans les bras de celui qu'il considérait comme un membre de sa famille.

-Salut, Al' ! Tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ?

-Si, si bien sûr, Ted voici Sam, Sam voici Ted.

-Enchantée. Dit Sam.

-De même, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

-En bien j'espère, lui rétorqua Sam en souriant.

-Et voici Andromeda, la grand-mère de Ted, s'exclama alors Ginny.

Alice, Samantha et Michael -qui venait d'arriver- la saluèrent.

- Où est mon parrain préféré ? S'enquit alors Teddy

-Il est allé chercher les Granger avec Lily, il devrait arriver bientôt. Lui répondit Ginny

-D'ailleurs je crois que c'est lui, ajouta t-elle en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

En effet Harry, Lily et les Granger arrivèrent et le cérémonial des présentations recommença. Alice et Michael Crue était ravis de pouvoir discuter avec les Granger, ceux-là étant aussi des moldus, la discussion se noua rapidement.

Samantha ne put s'empêcher de penser que Lily ressemblait vraiment à Ginny.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ron, Rose, Hugo et Hermione arrivèrent aussi par Portoloin.

Samantha regardait Hermione et Ron avec stupéfaction : Ses héros étaient là, devant ses yeux ! Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. En effet, peu de secondes plus tard Samantha était dans les bras de Rose. Hugo lui, s'était instantanément dirigé vers Lily. Les présentations recommencèrent et ils allèrent tous s'installer au séjour.

Le séjour était une grande salle aux murs blancs, à l'extrémité de la salle, contre le mur il y avait un énorme sapin magnifiquement décoré avec dessus, des petis lutins qui chantaient des chants de Noël. Autour de la cheminée, il y avait trois fauteuils. Les murs contenaient diverses photos dont celle du mariage de Ginny et Harry. La pièce était parsemée de quelques plantes. Au centre de la salle il y avait une table où des plats à l'air succulents étaient posés.

Les convives s'installèrent très vite et les groupes se formèrent :

Albus-Rose-Samantha et occasionnellement Teddy ; Lily-Hugo ; et les adultes.

La conversation se mit en place peu à peu, les Granger et les Crue discutaient du fait d'avoir une fille sorcière. Lily et Hugo se chamaillaient, Ron, Harry, Hermione Andromeda et Ginny discutaient si bas qu'il était impossible de deviner de quoi ils parlaient. Sam, Al' et Rose parlaient de tout et de rien.

Soudain un hibou au plumage doré portant une lettre, arriva. Harry prit la lettre et la lu à haute voix.

_Harry,_

Comment vas-tu ?

Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël à toi, ta famille et tes invités. J'ai appris pour l'attaque chez les Crue. Heureusement que tout c'est bien passé.

Si je t'écris c'est surtout pour t'informer que Drago est venu récupérer son fils, Scorpius avait l'air terrifié.

Je m'inquiète, mais je ne peux malheureusement rien faire. C'est son père : il a tous les droits sur lui.

Sur ce au revoir et bonne fête.

Neville.

-Papa, s'écria Al'. On ne peut rien faire ? Son père est un fou furieux. Je...

-Al', l'interrompit Harry, je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. Comme la dit Neville : Drago est son père : il a tous les droits sur lui.

-Mais Harry, commença Ron. Tu es sûr ? On ne va pas le laisser...

-Ronald, l'interrompit Hermione, si Harry dit qu'il ne peut rien faire c'est qu'il ne peut rien faire. Tu as compris ?

-Oui, grommela celui-ci.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire : et ils recommencent !

Durant tout le reste du dîner, Samantha Albus et Scorpius s'envoyèrent des regards inquiets pour leur ami... Qui sait ce que lui faisait subir son père ?

Le dîner finit, ils allèrent se coucher. -En effet, ils dormaient tous chez les Potter-.

Rose et Sam partageaient la même chambre au deuxième étage, elles souhaitèrent donc bonne nuit à Albus et partirent se coucher.

-Dit Sam, lui demanda Rose avant de s'endormir, tu crois qu'il va bien Scorpius ?

-Je ne sais pas Rose, je ne sais pas... En tout cas je l'espère.

Et c'est sur ces paroles que les jeunes filles sombrèrent dans les bras de Morphée....

***

Le lendemain, tous les enfants se précipitèrent sous le sapin pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux.

Albus avait reçu une boite de farces et attrapes, un livre sur la défense contre les forces du mal, une nouvelle robe de sorcier et une maquette du Flèche 400 le nouveau balai dernière génération.

Samantha avait eu un livre intitulé : Les sorts de défense basique, une chaîne en argent avec son prénom gravé, des farces et attrapes et un autre livre se nommant : Charmes en tous genre apprentissage niveau 1.

Rose avait reçu deux livres parlant de Métamorphose, de Sortilèges et une boite de farces et attrapes.

Lily et Hugo avaient eu tous deux un livre parlant de Poudlard, des farces et attrapes et des nouvelles robes de sorciers qui se changeaient selon le souhait de celui ou celle qui les portaient.

Teddy avait eu un livre appelé : L'apprentissage d'un futur auror. Des farces et attrapes, un album photo et un nouveau balai.

Les adultes regardèrent respectivement leurs enfants déballer leurs cadeaux en souriant. Ils étaient ravis que ça leur plaise.

Enfin, leur journée se termina par une phénoménale bataille de boules de neige, qui réussit à leur faire oublier le temps d'un jeu, tous leurs soucis....

0OoOoOoOOoO


	16. Chapter 16

OoOoOooO

Les derniers jours de vacances passèrent rapidement et le jour de la rentrée arriva, bien vite.

Il avait été décidé qu'Albus, Samantha et James – qui était revenu- seraient conduit à la gare par les Crue et les Potter accompagnés de Lily et qu'une fois là bas, les Weasley les rejoindraient.

Comme convenu, les Potter et les Crue se rendirent à la gare où ils furent rejoints par les Weasley. Les enfants dirent au revoir à leurs parents - Harry ne manqua pas de recommander à Sam de ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés- et franchirent la barrière 9¾.

Là, les quatre enfants montèrent dans le train qui étincelait de mille feux, James s'en alla de son côté pour aller retrouver ses amis et Albus, Rose et Sam se mirent à la recherche de Scorpius.

Ils le trouvèrent seul dans un compartiment à l'arrière du train.

- Scorpius ! Comment vas-tu ? On a eu si peur pour toi.

A peine avait-elle ouvert la porte du compartiment que Rose s'était précipitée sur son ami.

- Du calme Rose, laisse le respirer, s'esclaffa Albus sous les yeux moqueurs de Sam.

-Alors, Scorpius que s'est-il passé ?

A cette question, Scorpius se crispa, puis commença à parler.

-Eh bien, commença t-il d'une petite voix, j'avais décidé de passer mes vacances chez les Dragons pour trouver quelques informations. Mais, peu de temps après votre départ j'ai été convoqué dans le bureau du professeur Londubat. J'avais trouvé ça surprenant, je me demandais ce qu'il voulait, je n'avais rien fait, à part colorer les cheveux de quelques Serpentard en rouge et or mais personne ne pouvait prouver que c'était moi qui avait fait cela. Il m'a informé du fait que mon père souhaitait me prendre chez lui pour les vacances de Noël et qu'il viendrait le lendemain. Je savais que mon père allait me faire payer d'être allé chez Gryffondor, j'étais terrifié. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je suis allé me balader au septième étage, je suis passé devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet en pensant que j'aimerais bien avoir un anti-douleur contre les sorts que mon père allait sûrement me lancer, j'avais oublié que j'étais près de chez les Dragons, et quand j'ai vu une porte, je suis rentré. Si vous saviez comme j'ai été surpris, la pièce était de taille moyenne, les murs étaient d'une couleur or, il y avait des tables, des bibliothèques et des armoires dans tous les coins. Je me suis dirigé vers l'une des tables, la plus grande, elle avait attiré mon attention, dessus, un bracelet marron où était écrit en lettres d'or : Protection, était posé . A côté de lui, une légende informait qu'il permettait de ne pas sentir la douleur des sorts mineurs mais que pour les sort plus forts, il captait juste une partie de la douleur. J'étais ravi ! Je l'ai pris et mis à mon poignet où il est toujours, dit-il en montrant un magnifique bracelet marron autour de son poignet. Le lendemain quand mon père est venu, il a très vite commencé à me lancer des sorts, d'abord mineurs et là, le bracelet me protégeait, je n'avais qu'à faire semblant de me tordre de douleur, pour voir un air satisfait apparaître sur son visage. Puis il m'en a lancé des plus puissant comme le Crucio , et là le bracelet captait une partie de la douleur, je ne ressentait que le tiers de la douleur normal, et ma mère, elle ne faisait rien pour me défendre, dit-il amèrement. Ce n'est pas grave, ajouta t-il en voyant les têtes de ses amis, mon père a d'abord voulu me punir de ma "trahison" comme il dit, puis il a essayé d'avoir des informations sur toi, Sam. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien dit ! Il a essayé de me faire parler toutes les vacances mais j'ai résisté !

- Oh, Scor', je suis désolée, s'exclama Sam effarée. Tout est de ma faute !

- Non, non et non ! Ne dit pas des choses pareilles Sam ! Lui répondit vivement Scorpius. Mon père est un monstre et ça ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Mais je me demande pourquoi il voulait des informations sur toi.

Samantha lui résuma l'attaque et le reste de ses vacances, et elle informa ses amis, qu'une fois à Poudlard, elle aurait des choses importantes à leur dire.

De tout ça, les quatre compères conclurent que le père de Scorpius devait-être un membre de l'Alliance et cela désola vraiment Scorpius.

Son père faisait partit de ceux qui voulaient tuer une de ses meilleures amies, qu'y avait-il de pire ?! Mais il fut heureux de voir que ses amis ne lui tenait pas rigueur du comportement de son père.

Puis quelques uns de leurs amis vinrent leur rendre visites et les garçons se mirent à discuter de leur sujet favori : le Quidditch, ce qui désola Rose, Sam ainsi que Sonéa et Laura -une amie de Sonéa- qui étaient venues les rejoindre.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard et participèrent au banquet où ils mangèrent avec appétit. Le directeur fit un discours, le banquet se termina et ils rentrèrent dans leurs salle commune.  
Une fête était organisée, où James et Jasper avaient introduit de la bièraubeurre

Et Samantha était intimement convaincu que James possédait la carte du maraudeur de son père.

Les quatres compères participèrent un peu à la fête où ils retrouvèrent les camarades de leur année et allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, ils se rejoignirent aux aurores dans la Salle Commune, puis se rendirent, en toute discrétion chez les Dragon.

Une fois là-bas, ils s'installèrent et voyant que Samantha ne parlait pas, Albus prit la parole :

- Sam, tu vas enfin nous dire pourquoi tu nous as fait réveiller aux aurores ?

-Oui, murmura Sam d'une petite voix en évitant leurs regards.

- Sam, que se passe t-il ? Demanda Rose, alarmée.

-Je vais vous le dire, commença celle-ci un peu plus fort, mais vous devez me promettre une chose, vous ne m'interromprez pas tant que je n'aurais pas fini, sinon je n'aurais pas la force de continuer. D'accord ?

Ses trois amis acceptèrent.

-Bien, dit-elle, quand j'étais chez les Potter, juste après l'attaque, est venu me parler, Al' tu dois t'en souvenir. On a un peu discutés et il a décidé de me révéler la Prophétie. Al', Rose, si je ne vous en ai pas parlé là bas, c'est que je voulais attendre que nous soyons tous réunis pour vous en parler. Ajouta-elle en anticipant la question des deux cousins.

Ses trois amis la regardèrent bouche bée.

-Elle dit, reprit-elle avec courage, que l'élue viendra du monde d'à côté : celui des moldus, qu'elle naitra en octobre, et que sur son avant-bras, elle aura un dragon dans un cercle de feu : tout comme moi. Elle dit aussi que c'est sur elle que l'avenir du monde reposera, que si elle échoue le monde sombrera dans les ténèbres, qu'elle aura le pouvoir de tuer le chef de l'Alliance mais qu'elle ne devra pas se laisser dépasser par lui. D'après ton père Al', il n'y a pas de doutes possible, je suis l'élue, ajouta t-elle d'une voix tremblante, comme vous devez vous en doutez vous ne devez parler de ça à personne.

-Oh, Sam, c'est donc ça que mon père t'a dit ! Souffla Al'. Je savais bien que quelque chose te tracassait.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, commença Rose, on ne te laissera pas seule.

- On t'aidera, ajouta Scorpius

- Ça c'est sûr, termina Albus.

Samantha les regarda quelques secondes avant de les remercier les larmes aux yeux.

- Sam, ne pleure pas ou on va tous pleurer, lui chuchota Rose en rigolant.

En regardant ses amies, Sam fut rassurée, ils étaient près à rester avec elle, malgré tout, c'étaient de vrais amis, qu'elle n'échangerait pour rien au monde.

Et c'est finalement en souriant, qu'ils sortirent pour se rendre à leur premier cours : Potions.

Ils se rendirent vers le cachot où leurs cours de Potions avait lieu. Ils attendirent quelques instants devant la salle de cours où Zabini vint les narguer. Ce fut l'arrivée du professeur O'Brien qui empêcha la bagarre.

-Aujourd'hui, commença le professeur O'Brien une fois ses élèves installés, nous allons apprendre une potion de soin contre les furoncles, que même les têtes incroyablement vide de certains d'entre vous, dit-il en regardant les Gryffondor, devraient pouvoir comprendre.  
Répartissez vous en groupe de deux. Les instructions sont au tableau, vous avez une heure et demi.

Les groupes se firent, les membres des deux maisons restèrent bien entendu entre eux. Comme toujours, Scorpius se mit avec Samantha, celle-ci ayant un bon niveau – bien qu'il n'égalait pas celui de Scorpius- en Potions, elle arrivait donc à suivre Scorpius.

Le professeur passa dans les rangs, il complimenta la plupart des Serpentard. Lorsqu'il passa devant la Potion de Scorpius et Samantha, il ne dit rien, en effet celle-ci avait la parfaite couleur jaune canari demandée. Mais il ne manqua pas de critiquer Albus et Rose dont la Potion était juste jaune, il donna donc un devoir supplémentaire « aux enfants des stars, qui se croient plus fort que les autres » comme il disait. Il donna même une retenue à Alise car sa potion était verte.

Lorsqu'enfin le cours se termina, c'est en blâmant leur professeur de Potion et en lui attribuant toutes sortes de surnoms tous moins flatteur les uns que les autres que les Gryffondor se rendirent à leur prochain cours.

ooOoOoOOo


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17 : ****Triste journée** _

OoOoOO

Janvier, février et mars passèrent à une vitesse affolante pour les élèves de Poudlard.

En effet, avec les cours, ils n'avaient guère le temps de s'ennuyer.

Aujourd'hui, c'est sortant d'un cours d'Histoire de la Magie qu'Albus, Rose et Sam se rendirent à leur prochain cours : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Ils traînèrent un peu en chemin et arrivèrent au retard à leurs cours, le professeur Jonshon leur jeta un regard sévère avant de les laisser entrer.

Elle était là depuis environ cinq ans. -Car, Voldemort étant mort, plus aucune malédiction ne pesait sur ce poste.- Comme chaque nouveau professeur, elle avait complètement changé la décoration de sa salle.

Désormais, les murs étaient d'un blanc nacré. Diverses affiches de différentes créatures les parsemaient . Au fond de la salle, il y avait une petite bibliothèque.

Aujourd'hui, sur le tableau noir, l'image d'un troll était visible :

Assise à son bureau, le professeur commença son cours :

-Bien, comme vous avez pu le voir, dit-elle en désignant le tableau, nous allons étudier les trolls. Ce sont des créatures des montagnes. Très grands, ils ne sont généralement pas très intelligents. Le meilleur moyen d'en venir à bout est d...

**Toc Toc Toc**

-Entrez, s'exclama le professeur irritée d'avoir été interrompue.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Rusard.

-Professeur, dit-il, Mlle Crue est demandée par Monsieur Potter, il l'attend dans le bureau du Professeur Londubat.

- Cela ne peut pas attendre ? S'enquit le Professeur Jonshon, elle a un cours à suivre.

- Non, rétorqua sèchement Rusard. D'après Monsieur Potter c'est urgent.

-Très bien, Mlle Crue prenez vos affaires et suivez Rusard.

Dans la classe de nombreux chuchotements se firent entendre, qu'est-ce-que le grand Harry Potter voulait à Samantha Crue ?

Curieuse, car elle aussi n'en savait rien, Sam prit ses affaires, sortit et suivit Rusard. Pourquoi Harry Potter demandait-il à la voir en plein cours ? Cela ne pouvait-être en rapport avec l'Alliance !

Elle ne demanda rien à Rusard, elle savait que s'était peine perdue.

Immergée dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était arrivée devant le bureau du Professeur Londubat. Ce fut Rusard qui la ramena sur Terre.

Il toqua à la porte et donna l'ordre à Samantha d'entrer puis s'en alla.

La pièce était de taille moyenne, les murs étaient aux couleurs de Gryffondor : rouge et or. Harry Potter assit derrière un grand bureau situé à l'extrémité de la pièce affichait un air grave, tendu.

- Que ce passe t-il ? Demanda Sam intriguée en oubliant toutes politesses.

-Assied-toi Samantha, lui répondit-il en lui présentant une chaise.

-Que se passe t-il ? C'est l'Alliance ? Répéta Samantha.

-Oui.

Il marqua une pause.

-Hier, s'exclama t-il, j'étais au bureau des aurors. Nous avons détecté un taux de magie inhabituel dans un quartier de Manchester.

-Manchester, se dit Sam tout à coup apeurée, ce n'est pas possible, c'est ma ville.

-C'était..c'était chez toi, fit Harry Potter en confirmant ses craintes. Je suis vraiment désolé, quand nous sommes rentrés, tes parents n'étaient plus en vie et les membres de l'Alliance étaient partis, tout ce que nous avons retrouvé c'est la marque d'un dragon. Conclut-il.

Non ! C'était comme si tout tournait autour d'elle, ce n'était pas possible, elle était dans une dimension parallèle ?!

-Comment ? S'écria t-elle au bout de quelques instants, vous aviez mis des protections, comment ont-ils pu les franchir ?!

-Un membre de l'Ordre a disparu, il avait participé à la mise en place des Protections, je pense que c'est l'Alliance qui l'a enlevé, c'est de lui qu'ils ont dû apprendre le moyen de les franchir.

-Vous..vous deviez les protéger ! Hurla t-elle. Je vous faisais confiance, vous deviez les protéger.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, dit-il d'une voix où l'on percevait toute sa tristesse, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, je suis désolé.

Il se sentait mal, inutile. Il avait demandé au directeur de le laisser parler seul à seul avec Samantha car il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il savait ce que s'était de perdre un être cher. Il avait essayé de la protéger, mais il avait échoué.

Samantha se sentait pâle, triste, mais surtout coupable. Ses parents étaient morts, qu'allait-elle faire ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ? C'était comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en elle. Elle ne reverrait plus le sourire de sa mère, elle n'entendrait plus les blagues idiotes de son père. A cette pensée, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. C'est elle que l'Alliance voulait, c'est à cause d'elle qu'ils s'en étaient pris à ses parents.

-C'est de ma faute, murmura t-elle mortifiée.

-Non ! S'écria instantanément Harry. Écoute, ta situation je l'ai vécu, je sais ce que tu ressens, mais ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est Elwynn Dragon et son Alliance qui sont coupables. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, nous leur feront payer ce qu'ils viennent de faire.

Samantha releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, oui elle leur ferait payer ce qu'ils avaient fait, si elle le pouvait. Mais maintenant, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, être seule. Seule avec ses pensées, seule avec sa tristesse et seule avec sa culpabilité - car malgré les paroles d'Harry, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable-.

-Puis-je partir ? Demanda t-elle.

Heureusement pour elle, Harry comprit son besoin de solitude et acquiesça.

Elle s'en alla, en courant, ses larmes coulant toujours le long de sa joue. Désormais, elle était seule, orpheline.

***

_Au même moment, au Q.G des Dragon :_

Dans une sombre cellule, un homme et une femme se relevaient difficilement. Aux yeux du monde -Sorcier comme Moldu- cette femme et cet homme mieux connus sous les noms d'Alice et de Michael Crue étaient officiellement morts.

_Grinnn !_

Un grincement ! Quelqu'un arrivait. Alice et Michael se regardèrent, terrifiés. Bien qu'ils ne sachent pas où ils étaient, une chose était sûre, la personne qui arrivait ne leur voulait pas de bien.

- Eh bien, je vois que vous êtes installés, moldus ! Ricana une voix hautaine.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous franchi les protections ? Que nous voulez-vous ? Pourquoi nous retenir prisonniers ? S'écria Michael en se plaçant instinctivement devant sa femme.

- Que de questions ! S'exclama l'homme toujours moqueur. Mais, je manque à tous mes devoirs, mon nom est Elwynn Dragon, descendant du très noble Elawney Dragon. Pour franchir "vos protections", comme vous dîtes, il m'a simplement fallu administrer du Veritaserum, à un membre de cet Ordre que j'ai fait prisonnier, c'était si simple, Potter me déçoit ! Mais, si vous êtes ici, ce n'est pas pour mon plaisir ! Côtoyez des êtres tels que vous me répugne. Quoiqu'avoir des moldus pour esclaves pourrait être intéressant. Voyez-vous, votre fille : Samantha a été désigné par une prophétie comme celle qui me battra. Ceci est vraiment dérangeant. Donc, vous allez me servir de monnaie d'échange pour la faire venir ici. Pour votre fille, comme pour tout le monde d'ailleurs, vous êtes morts, j'ai placé deux corps auxquels j'ai lancé un sort pour qu'ils vous ressemblent dans votre maison. Alors, quand je lui ferai savoir que vous êtes là, vivants. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'hésitera pas à venir vous sauver...

- Mais vous êtes un monstre, cracha Alice à qui les dernières paroles d'Elwynn avaient redonné du courage, ma fille n'a que onze ans !

-Et alors, autant éliminer la menace le plus tôt possible ! Rétorqua Elwynn fier de lui. En attendant, continua t-il, vous feriez bien de vous habituer à votre nouvelle demeure, vous y resterez jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus besoin de vous, vermines !

Et c'est sur ces paroles qu'il s'en alla, triomphant

OoOooOOOo

**Vlà le new chapitre ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Nouveau chapitre :**

Depuis l'annonce, Samantha s'était réfugiée dans un des seuls endroits où elle se sentait bien, un endroit où elle pensait pouvoir être seule...  
Ironiquement, cet endroit s'était chez les Dragon.

***

Cela faisait des heures qu'Albus recherchait son amie. En effet, en sortant de leur cours de DCFM, il avait croisé - accompagné de Rose et de Scorpius- son père qui lui avait appris la triste nouvelle.  
Alors, les trois amis s'étaient mis d'accord pour trouver Samantha et pour plus de succès ils s'étaient séparés.

Albus était découragé, il ne la trouvait définitivement pas. Mais soudain, une idée lui vint.

_-Et si.. ? Non ! Après tout, songea t-il, autant vérifier. _

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait, il courut au septième étage et quelques instants plus tard, il franchit la porte donnant sur le repère des Dragon.

Il la trouva là, prostrée devant la cheminée, sanglotante.

Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle :

-Sam, fit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle sursauta.

-Al' ?

Il lui sourit et se rapprocha d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras.

-Oh Al' si tu savais ! Sanglota t-elle.

Il la regarda, elle était si triste et cela le rendait triste.

- Je sais, lui chuchota t-il, j'ai vu mon père. Désolé.

-C'est ma de faute, fit soudainement Samantha, c'est moi que l'Alliance veut, c'est à cause de moi qu'ils ont tué mes parents.

- Non, ne dit pas ça, je te l'interdis, s'écria aussitôt Albus, c'est de leur faute s'ils tuent des gens, c'est de leur faute, pas de ta faute !

Après ces paroles, Samantha regarda Albus, il ressemblait vraiment à son père des fois.

- Allez viens, lui dit soudain Albus, ne restons pas ici.

***

Cela faisait maintenant quatre semaines que "l'annonce" avait eu lieu. La première semaine, Samantha avait été plongé dans un état quasi-léthargique sous l'oeil compréhensif de la plupart des professeurs et de ses amis qui attendaient qu'elle se ressaisisse.

Mais un jour, ses amis voyant qu'elle ne se reprenait pas, l'avaient fait réagir, lui disant que ses parents n'auraient pas voulu qu'elle sombre et cela avait eu l'effet d'un électro-choc pour Sam car depuis, sa vie reprenait peu à peu son cours.

***

Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves déjeunaient et c'est assis à leur table que nos quatre compères de Gryffondor mangeaient. Mais aujourd'hui quelque chose de curieux se produisait, le directeur n'était pas là, en effet il avait annoncé il y a quelques jours qu'il serait absent pour une durée indéterminée et que le directeur-adjoint le remplacerait.

Le déjeuner touchait à sa fin et des hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

-Voilà le courrier, soupira Sam d'une voix mélancolique, car à elle, elle n'en recevrait plus jamais venant de ses parents.

Albus, assis à côté d'elle perçut la pointe de mélancolie dans sa voix et lui jeta un regard compatissant.

Pour la distraire, il lui conseilla de regarder la table des Serpentard.

En effet, une grande chouette au plumage noir comme la nuit était venue se poser devant Zabini et vu le ton blême qu'il arborait désormais, la lettre n'avait pas dû être une partie de plaisir pour lui.

-Oh ! S'écria Rose, en ramenant Albus et Sam de leur contemplation serpentarde.

C'était la Gazette du Sorcier - car estimant qu'il serait bien d'être informée, elle s'y était abonnée- qui lui avait fait pousser ce cri de surprise.

-Que ce passe t-il ? Lui demanda Scorpius en devançant ses deux autres amis.

-Écoutez, dit-elle en commençant à lire un article à haute voix.

**LE CONGRES ANNUEL DE DEFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL A DEBUTE HIER.**

_Hier, le congrès de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal a officiellement débuté. Comme vous le savez, tous les ans le congrès réuni tous les plus grandes figures de la défenses contre les forces du mal pour qu'ils y échangent leurs conseils et découvertes dans un lieu secret, coupé du monde, changeant en fonction des années. Le congrès dure une semaine et pendant ce laps de temps, les participants n'auront aucun contact avec le monde extérieur. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'Harry Potter ( Alias celui-qui-nous-a-tous-sauvé) chef du département des aurors y est, parmi les autres participants il y aurait aussi les directeurs de Poudlard, Beauxbatons, Dumstrang ainsi que la plupart des personnes s'étant illustrés dans la guerre contre Vous-savez-qui._

Espérons que ce congrès sera bénéfique à nos dirigeants et qu'ils reviendront, prompts à nous défendre contre ceux qui nous le savons désormais, se font appelés Alliance du Dragon ( Pour plus d'informations voir page 10)

-Ah, oui mon père m'en avait parlé, mais j'avais oublié que c'était maintenant ! S'exclama Albus.

- Tête de pioche, ricana Scorpius. Alors c'est là que le directeur est allé ?!

-Sûrement puisque l'article le dit, lui répondit Rose. Toi non plus, t'es pas très malin, ajouta t-elle alors, malicieusement.

-Avec quoi commence t-on ? S'enquit Scorpius en changeant astucieusement de sujet.

-Botanique, lui répondit une voix exaspérée. Quand vas-tu apprendre ton emploi du temps ?!

***

-Épuisant ce cours ! Grommela Albus en sortant de la serre de Botanique.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, acquiesça Scorpius.

- Arrêtez, c'était quand même assez intéressant ! Protesta faiblement Rose.

- Extraire un liquide blanchâtre d'une saleté de plante pendant presque deux heures, tu trouves ça intéressant ?! S'insurgea Sam moqueuse.

Un bruissement d'ailes coupa court à leur joute verbale. Une chouette au plumage noir venait d'arriver devant Sam, lui tendant sa patte où une lettre lui étant de toute évidence destinée , était accrochée. Mais quelque chose la dérangeait, elle avait déjà vu cette chouette c'était..

- La chouette qui a déposé une lettre à Zabini, s'exclama Albus à sa place.

- Hein ?! S'écrièrent Rose et Scorpius ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Attendez, dit Sam en décrochant la lettre de la patte de la chouette, qui s'en alla sans demander son reste.

_Crue,_

Cela fait maintenant un mois que tu es orpheline,

pour en apprendre plus, va chez les Dragon

-Que se passe t-il ? Demandèrent ses amis en voyant son visage devenir pâle.

-Regardez, dit-elle en leur tendant la lettre la voix tremblante.

Quand ils eurent finit la lettre ils se regardèrent, que cela signifiait-il ? Qui était assez cruel pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

- Allons-y, vite.

Ils se précipitèrent au septième étage et arrivèrent bien vite chez les Dragon, où ils entrèrent, baguettes en mains.

Ils se séparèrent pour mieux chercher.

Cinq minutes passèrent quand soudain...

-Ici, s'écria Rose, venez !

Elle était près de l'étagère, près du mur où ils avaient trouvé le message d'Elwynn la dernière fois. Sur ce mur derrière l'étagère était justement posée une enveloppe sur laquelle on pouvait lire : A L'Elue.

-Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir, dit soudain Rose, je crois qu'il n'a que toi qui puisse le faire Sam, dit-elle en lui tendant l'enveloppe, qu'elle avait pris quelques instants plus tôt.

Samantha la pris.

-Elle est lourde, s'exclama t-elle, il doit avoir quelque chose à l'intérieur.

Elle l'ouvrit avec facilité est une lettre ainsi qu'un miroir lui glissèrent dans la main.

Elle posa le miroir à côté d'elle et commença à lire la lettre à haute voix, l'écriture était la même que celle de la lettre qu'elle avait reçu plus tôt.

_Crue,_

Comment vas-tu ? Oh, suis-je stupide ? Tu ne dois pas aller très bien, depuis la mort de tes parents, après tout j'aurais dû m'en souvenir, c'était mes hommes qui étaient chez toi ce soir là, et oui, tu dois te douter de mon identité maintenant, n'est-ce-pas ?

Vois-tu, j'ai une assez bonne nouvelle pour toi, tes parents ne sont pas morts. Leurs corps n'étaient qu'une illusion, ils sont prisonniers dans mes cachots. Tu penses que je mens et bien à l'heure où tu lis cette lettre il doit être environ 16 heures si tout c'est bien passé. A 16 heures 10 prends le miroir à double sens ci-joint et prononce les noms de tes parents, ils ne l'auront que quelques minutes et tu verifieras qu'ils sont bel et bien vivants.

Maintenant tu dois te demander qu'elle est mon intérêt, pourquoi ai-je gardé tes parents vivants ? Eh bien ma raison, c'est toi ! Toi, désignée par cette prophétie.

Cette enveloppe est un portoloin, il s'activera demain à 20 heures 10. Il est inutile de préciser que si tu ne veux pas que je tue définitivement tes parents tu dois venir, seule.

Elwynn Dragon.

Samantha termina la lettre, elle était effarée, ses parents seraient prisonniers d'Elwynn depuis un mois ? Mais un espoir était né en elle, ils étaient donc vivants.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda t-elle soudain.

-Seize heures neuf, s'exclama Albus d'une voix blanche.

Alors, elle s'empara rapidement du miroir et s'exclama :

- Alice et Michael Crue.

Quelques secondes passèrent et Samantha commençait à douter, quand soudain, ses parents apparurent, ils semblaient sales et fatigués, mais étaient vivants.

-Papa, maman, s'écria t-elle en larme.

-Ma chérie, lui répondirent ses parents tout aussi émus.

-Vite, s'écria t-elle soudain, il faut que je vérifie si c'est bien vous, que c'est-il passé en octobre quand j'avais six ans..

-Tu étais tellement, en colère après t'être battu contre le fils McFish et tu as fait explosé toutes les vitres de la maison, lui répondit son père nostalgique.

- C'est bien, vous ! S'écria t-elle rassurée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous sortirai de là !

- Non, s'écria sa mère, c'est un piège !

- Ça suffit, dit alors une voix hautaine, en arrachant le miroir des Crue. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, dit-il à Sam en apparaissant dans le miroir et la communication se rompit.

Il fallut plusieurs instants à Sam pour se calmer.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, se lamenta t-elle, mes parents sont aux mains de ce dégénéré et si je n'y vais pas, il va les tuer..

- Du calme Sam, lui dit Rose, déjà tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça, c'est évident que c'est un piège, il a choisi le meilleur moment pour te prévenir, le directeur et mon oncle ne sont plus là pour t'aider ! Il faut en parler à Neville, il sera quoi faire, même si on doit leur révéler tout ce qu'on sait sur les Dragon. Et puis il y a aussi le professeur McKenzy, ajouta t-elle après quelques instants de réflexion, en sachant que son amie faisait vraiment confiance à celui-ci.

-C'est vrai, ajoutèrent Scorpius et ALbus, il faut leur en parler.

Ces derniers finirent de la convaincre et ils sortirent de l'antre des Dragon. Ils allèrent d'abord dans le bureau de leur directeur de maison, où par bonheur le professeur McKenzy se trouvait déjà. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui les cours se terminaient tôt !

-Entrez les enfants, asseyez vous, s'exclama chaleureusement Neville.

Ils s'assirent et voyant leur air grave, le directeur des lions demanda :

-Que ce passe t-il ?

Les compères se regardèrent et d'un accord commun, Samantha commença à tout relater : comment ils avaient découvert l'antre des Dragon, leurs visites, la lettre qu'elle avait reçu après son cours, l'enveloppe qui ne s'ouvrait que pour elle, la lettre qui était chez les Dragon et le miroir à double sens que les deux professeurs examinèrent.

- Ils ont bien choisi leur moment, ajouta Albus, papa et le directeur sont justement injoignable.

Les deux adultes arboraient un air grave, Albus avait raison, ils avaient bien choisi leur moment, Filius et Harry les deux 'chefs' n'étaient pas là !

Neville était tiraillé, d'un côté il ne pouvait laisser les Crue mourir et de l'autre, il ne pouvait pas laisser Samantha y aller, elle était l'élue, l'espoir et en y allant elle risquait de mourir.

-Écoutes, Samantha, s'exclama t'il, tu ne peux pas y aller, c'est trop dange...

- Quoi ! S'écria t-elle. Vous voulez que je laisse mes parents aux mains de ce fou, hors de question !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, commença Neville. On peut trouver un autre moyen ne t'incluant pas dans..

- Excuse-moi Neville, l'interrompit le professeur Mc Kenzy, mais on ne peut pas remplacer Samantha, d'après ce qu'ils nous ont dit, l'enveloppe n'a voulu s'ouvrir que pour elle, je pense et je suis presque sûr que le porteauloin ne marchera qu'avec elle. J'ai peut-être une solution, tu te rappelles de ma forme animagus ? Je pourrais me glisser dans la poche de 'Samantha' et en arrivant au repère de l'Alliance, je me glisserai hors de sa poche pour libérer ses parents. Par ailleurs, je suis d'accord avec toi, elle ne peut pas combattre Elwynn Dragon seule, alors voilà ce que je propose, on pourrait prendre la cape d'Harry elle est indetectable, je sais qu'il l'a laissait chez lui et je suis sûr qu'il n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient. Samantha se glissera sous la cape mais elle touchera l'enveloppe, grâce à cela nous pourrons transplaner, bien sûr un membre de l'ordre prendra sa place et combattra Elwynn, normalement il ne se rendra pas compte de la supercherie assez vite et une fois que j'ai les Crue, on transplane tous. Certes, c'est dangereux mais c'est la seule solution.

Ce monologue terminé chacun semblait pesé le pour et le contre.

-Je crois que tu as raison, acquiesça Neville après un certain temps. Samantha, cette solution te conviens t-elle ?

- Ou..oui.

- Très bien, je vais convoquer les plus importants membres de l'Ordre. Dit Neville. Rose, Albus et Scorpius n'y pensaient pas, il n'est pas question que vous y alliez, ajouta t-il en les devançant. Maintenant aller vous reposer, surtout toi Samantha, la journée de demain sera très longue.

-D'accord. Se résignèrent les quatre compères.

Samantha se dirigeait vers la sortie, songeuse, elle maîtrisait la plupart des sorts de première et deuxième année, mais cela ne serait sûrement pas suffisant, si quelque chose tournait mal. Et puis, quelqu'un allait prendre sa place et risquait sa vie !Elle chassa ses pensées macabres de sa tête, elle devait se montrer forte, pour ses parents !

Elle allait sortir quand soudain, une autre pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

-Professeur Mc Kenzy, demanda t-elle curieuse, quelle est votre forme animagus ?

-Tu verras ça demain, lui dit-il, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

Ainsi, ils se séparèrent Samantha, Rose, Albus et Scorpius retournèrent chez les lions tandis que les professeurs Mc Kenzy et Londubat commencèrent à préparer la réunion de l'ordre.

Vaquant à leurs occupations, ils ne se doutaient pas que demain, tout n'irait pas aussi bien que prévu...

oOoOOoO


End file.
